Continuous Change
by Kasamari
Summary: Book 4 in the "Changes" series. Summer time is here again! Building sand castles, beach football, a confession, a play with a surprising cast, and a declaration of love. Come and join our summertime fun! AU. Sorry, no bending. Taang centric.
1. Playing in the Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 1

Playing in the Sand

"Finally here!" Toph cheered as she flopped down on the deck of her family's summer home. After being cramped in a vehicle for hours it was nice to be able to stretch out her limbs.

"I'm just glad that we made it at all," Aang said.

"My driving is _not_ that bad," Sokka huffed as he began pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Tell that to my stomach," Aang replied. "We'd have to go back a few miles, but tell that to my stomach."

"He does have a point, Sokka," Suki smiled as she stepped out of the second vehicle. "Just because you pay taxes that doesn't mean you can take your share of the road out of the middle."

"Enough pleasantries," Azula said as she, Ty Lee, and Mai filed out as well. "I'd like to begin this vacation as soon as possible."

"So let's just dump our stuff in the living room and get down to the beach so we can play in the water!" Ty Lee said merrily.

"Or not," Mai offered.

"Sorry, ladies, but first things first," Sokka said. "We've gotta get our stuff into our rooms and unpack."

"Are you okay in there?" Toph asked as she moved back over to the car. "Awful quiet. Sokka's driving give you a heart attack?"

"Nah. Just a little too comfortable to move."

"Get out of that car and grab these bags before I come over there and drag you out, you stupid cook!" Azula growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dwight replied with a smile before lazily sliding out of the front passenger door. "You could stand to be a little nicer though. This is supposed to be a vacation."

"It was supposed to be a vacation from _you_," Azula replied.

"Your uncle gave me some time off and Zuko said I should go with y'all. Didn't think it'd bother you this much."

"Get used to it, cowboy," Suki grinned. "She never takes a vacation from being that way."

"Tell you what then," Dwight offered. "I'll get the bags inside and drop 'em off so you can all go and have some fun. Sound good?"

"You do all the work and we get down to some beach fun?" Toph asked. "Works for me!"

Before anyone could protest the idea Toph had already grabbed Aang's arm and started dragging him through the sand. Sokka gave a pleading look to Suki who only smiled and nodded before he ran off after them.

"You married that," Azula said.

"I know."

"Well, you can do whatever you want, but I'm going to take the idiot up on his offer. And my things had better be left untouched when I get to my room. Mai, Ty Lee, come on."

"I think I'm going to go ahead and give Dwight a hand," Ty Lee said.

"Thank you, darlin'," Dwight said with a polite nod.

"You go on ahead without me and I'll catch up."

Azula stared after Dwight and Ty Lee as they entered the house with a few bags each. She raised and inquisitive eyebrow and then turned on her heel for the beach.

"Something wrong?" Mai asked.

"There's something unsettling about those two being together."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," Mai commented blandly.

"Good thing you know better," Azula replied. "She must be plotting something."

"I think you're giving her a little too much credit there," Mai said. "Ty Lee doesn't 'plot' anything."

"When was the last time you saw Ty Lee pass up a chance to play so that she could work?"

Mai thought for a moment. "What do you think she's plotting?"

As Azula and Mai began to try deciphering whatever was going through Ty Lee's mind, Toph had already pulled Aang ankle deep into the water. She ran a few paces away from him and then began bombarding him with splashes and laughed. Not wanting to be the only one soaking wet, Aang retaliated by kicking water back at her. The two of them continued like this for a while before Aang raised up his hands.

"Okay okay!" he laughed. "I give! I can't see anymore."

"Crybaby," Toph grinned as she continued.

Fighting his way through the splashes and covering his eyes so he could find her, Aang advanced on his girlfriend. Before she even knew he was there, Aang scooped her into his arms bridal style and started carrying her into deeper water.

"Not so tough now," he said.

"Aang, put me down!" she said as she tried to push away. "Come on!"

"No way," he smiled. The water was now high enough that Toph could feel it brushing against her body. She wrapped her arms tight around Aang's neck knowing full well if he put her down that she would be lost. "I thought you wanted down."

"You are so dead," she said as she clung tighter to him. "Take me back to the beach!"

"Nope. I'm in a very rare position of power here so I'm going to get all I can out of it," Aang told her. "You know what I want."

"I know what you want, but it's not what you're gonna get if you don't take me back right now!"

"First things first," he grinned triumphantly.

"This is blackmail," she smiled deviously.

"Extortion actually."

Toph cupped her idiot boyfriend's cheek in her hand and leaned up to kiss him. She had to admit he had been behaving himself pretty well when it came to getting her affections recently. He knew that she was not one for showing affection like so many other people did. Where most people would hug someone in need, it was more like her to punch them in the arm. Aang on the other hand was more of the touchy-feely sentimental type and she knew it. She also knew he had been restraining himself for her sake. He did deserve a bit of a reward.

"Why does it feel like every time we come over here someone's making out in the water?"

Aang turned to the voice, but Toph recognized it immediately. She grabbed on tight as her boyfriend began to run through the water back to the shore in excitement.

"Ethan!" he cried. "Airis! It's great to see you again!"

"We saw the cars turn down the road to the house and figured it had to be you guys," Airis smiled. "Welcome back!"

"You've got some new faces with you this time," Ethan said drolly.

"And a few old ones couldn't make it," Toph explained. "Sugar Queen's got school and Hot Head decided to join the police force."

"Good for him!" Airis said. "Katara has to be so proud."

"Hey," Sokka said from behind, "isn't anyone going to introduce me?"

"My bad," Toph grinned. "Airis, Ethan, this is Katara's idiot brother."

"Nice to meet you, idiot," Ethan said casually.

Everyone began to laugh as Sokka's face fell. He bowed his head in a defeated way as Suki began to pat him consolingly.

"You must be Sokka and Suki," Airis said, shaking Suki's free hand. "Katara's told me a lot about you."

"Like what?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"She said you're a genius for one," Airis told him, much to Sokka's delight. "And that it's surprising how little common sense you have considering you're a genius for another."

"I have plenty of common sense!"

"Sokka, you blow yourself up on almost a daily basis," Azula said, joining the conversation. "If you had any common sense you would at least wear more flame retardant clothing."

"You're as sociable as ever I see," Airis smiled.

"Mai, this is Ethan and Airis. The one that looks half asleep is more trouble than he's worth."

"Nice to see you too."

"So what are you two doing all the way out here today anyway?" Suki asked.

"Keeping with tradition," Airis explained. "The first thing we do on our summer vacation has been to come and build a sand castle ever since we were kids."

"Sand castles, eh?" Sokka asked. "I bet I could build a Taj Mahal! Come on, Suki, let's get started!"

"You do know that's a mausoleum, not a castle right?" Airis asked.

"Azula, come on! I'll need your help too! We'll totally blow away anything they make!"

"Simple guy, isn't he?" Ethan said.

"You have no idea," Azula groaned.

"At least he's got the right spirit," Airis said. "Let's go show them how it's done!"

"Yay," Ethan said dryly as he spun his finger around unenthusiastically.

"What do you say, Toph?" Aang asked. "Want to get in on the fun?"

"Sure," she replied. "But I got a better idea than a castle."

For the remainder of the afternoon the group of summer vacationers worked and toiled in the sand. When Dwight and Ty Lee had finished with the bags and joined them, Ty Lee insisted that the two of them try to make a sand bunny. She even somehow managed to drag Mai into the effort. Sokka's Taj Mahal venture proved to be more difficult than he had first expected. Each time he managed to get one of the minarets erected, he would have to hurry over to another to keep it from falling apart. It was almost more entertaining for the others to watch him run around than it was to build their sculptures.

Ethan and Airis, clearly the veterans in the competition Sokka had started, were nearly half finished with their castle before anyone else's sculptures were really even beginning to take shape. Sokka complained that the two of them should not be allowed to be on a team together, but that was quickly silenced when Suki pointed out that he was the one that challenged them to begin with. Initially, Airis had tried to convince Ethan to build a pagoda but he sighed and said it would be too troublesome to keep something that tall from crumbling the higher they got. Knowing full well how stubborn Ethan was when it came to convincing him to do something he did not want to do, Airis settled for a fairly basic castle surrounded by walls and a little moat.

Out of everyone on the beach Aang was the only one not digging through and building with sand and mud. Toph had been very specific in her instructions to him to "sit still and stay put." She had started working on her sculpture behind him and refused to allow him to turn and look at it. However, it became obvious what she was attempting to do when she periodically came over and placed her hands on his face. Aang was flattered and eager to see just how a sand sculpture of his face would turn out.

As the sun was beginning to set the groups out sand builders gathered together to show off their creations. The sand bunny that belonged to Ty Lee, Mai, and Dwight turned out better than anyone had expected. It had two ears laying flat on its back, two well defined eyes, and a little nose that Ty Lee kept tapping lightly with her finger.

"Isn't it just the cutest thing ever?" she said happily.

"It's very nice," Suki agreed. "But I'd have to say our Taj Mahal beats it by a landslide."

"How'd you manage to keep the onion dome from breaking apart?" Ethan asked.

"With a tenacity beyond all reason," Sokka replied.

"That makes no sense," Ethan commented.

"Luck," Azula translated for him.

"And now it does."

"Gotta say I like the moat," Dwight said about Ethan and Airis' castle. "Gives it a whole medieval feel."

"The moat was just to give Airis something to do while I finished up the work on the towers," Ethan said.

"He likes to put symbols on the towers like you would see on a kingdom's flag," Airis explained. "He'll sit in front of a tower for five minutes to meticulously draw one in, but he won't make a sand pagoda with me. Go figure."

"Yeah yeah," Toph said impatiently. "What about mine?"

The others stared down at the face that Toph had formed in the sand. They had to admit that it was a remarkable likeness. A nearly perfect replica of Aang's smiling face. To help illustrate the point, Aang was now laying down next to it and smiling.

"Creepy," Sokka shivered.

"At least this one doesn't talk," Azula said.

"Or dance around," Mai added.

"Be nice!" Suki ordered. "It's amazing, Toph. It really does look just like him."

"I have a twin!" Aang grinned broadly. "How did you manage to pull this off?"

"Are you kidding?" Toph said, confidence radiating off of her. "I know your face so well I could have done that with my eyes closed."

"Now I feel bad," Aang said as he stood up and brushed off the sand. "I don't think I could do that with my eyes closed."

"Maybe you just need to study her face a little closer," Ty Lee suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Aang agreed as he pulled Toph to him. He kissed her sweet lips as he held her face gently in his hands. Just as he deepened their kiss however, a splash of cold water doused them from the side.

"Tone it down on the PDA," Suki laughed from the water.

"You're not getting away with that!" Toph laughed as she ran to the water to fight back.

"Sokka, help!" Suki whined teasingly.

"On my way!"

"No you're not!" Aang shouted. He caught Sokka around the waist and hoisted him off the ground. The two struggled until Aang had carried Sokka into the water and dumped him, completely dressed, under the small waves. Summer had officially begun and so had the first of what Aang had hoped was a lot of crazy and fun water fights.

A/N: So begins another installment of the "Changes" series. I hope you all will join me for more summer fun! Reviews please!


	2. Not So Relaxing Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 2

Not So Relaxing Day

It was simply a day for lounging around doing nothing in the most comfortable clothes. A mid-drift tank top and khaki shorts to be specific. The summertime sun was the perfect addition to Toph's comfort. She could feel its rays warming her skin through the living room windows as the day slowly dragged on. She half listened to the world around her as everyone moved about the house and just let her mind wander to where ever it felt like.

Ty Lee was in the kitchen talking up a storm as Dwight prepared the day's lunch for everyone. She was doing all of the talking, but Dwight did not seem to mind. Azula and Mai were sitting at the table discussing something and apparently eavesdropping on Ty Lee's one sided conversation while they were at it. Sokka and Suki had been outside in the water all day so far and were not showing any signs of coming in anytime soon without Dwight's lunch being involved. That just left Twinkle Toes.

Twinkle Toes had been moving around the house all day. From upstairs to downstairs and one side of the house to the other. Toph had no idea what he was doing, but it was starting to distract her from the nothing she was trying to get done. On his next pass by the couch, she poked him with an outstretched foot to get his attention.

"_This_ is what summer vacation was invented for," Toph explained from her place on the couch. She stretched out with a lazy yawn before allowing all of her limbs to go limp and flop on the cushions.

"Comfortable?" Aang asked. Toph could hear his smile in his voice and it was just as contagious as usual.

"Could go for some music," she said. "Maybe some company. Other than that I'm good."

"Is that your idea of a subtle hint?" Aang grinned.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," she sighed. It was pretty pointless of him to pretend he was not going to do it. "I haven't heard your flute in forever."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Just let me go and get it."

Aang left for his room and returned not long after, already playing the music Toph so loved to hear. With a content smile on her face she curled her legs up and invited him to join her on the couch. The melody had a faster tempo than what Twinkle Toes usually played, but it was still just as enjoyable as always. The only downside was that this upbeat music was making Toph want to get up and move around whereas what she really wanted to do was lay there like a vegetable. Just as she was about to say something, the music abruptly stopped.

"Ever think about the future?" Twinkle Toes suddenly asked.

"What brought that on?" she asked as she sat up. Clearly he was not going to relax anytime soon. Or let her for that matter.

"I dunno. Maybe it's cause this is gonna be our last year of high school. Ever think about what you're gonna do after?"

"Whatever I want," she answered flatly.

"So what do you want to do? Anything specific?"

"Not really," Toph shrugged. "I know there's gonna be a very long and loud 'talk' with Dad about Bei Fong Industries though. I am _not_ going to spend my life in an office."

"Yeah," Aang laughed. "I can't picture you as the CEO type."

"What about you? You've obviously been thinking about this. Any idea?"

"I'm not sure," Twinkle Toes replied. "I think I'd like to work with kids. Like at an orphanage or help center or something. Somewhere that I can really help them, you know?"

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Toph teased. "Kids really shouldn't be taken care of by people less mature than themselves."

"This coming from the girl who threw a hissy fit about who was going to stay in what rooms when we got here."

"I don't get why you're complaining, Twinkle Toes. You and Sokka got the master bedroom, didn't you? Dwight got stuck on the couch."

"Sokka and Suki should have gotten the master bedroom," Aang said.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her. If I don't get my man, she don't get hers."

"And that's not childish at all," Aang said with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't make me hurt you, Baldy."

"Wow. You just love proving my point, don't you?"

"You're toe is barely hanging on to that edge, Twinkle Toes," she warned with an evil grin.

Toph did not even get a chance to react before Aang launched a tortuous preemptive strike. He took hold of both of her ankles and pulled her feet towards him. He wrapped her ankles up in one arm and pinned them to his side to prevent escape, then he did it. He started tickling her feet! Toph squirmed and tried to kick her feet free, but Aang's arm was as tight as a vice around her legs. That and her laughing was taking away a lot of the usual "oomph" she had.

"What's the matter, Toph?" Aang asked innocently.

"I'm - ha ha ha – gonna - ha ha – kill you!" she replied through her laughter.

"Why? It's not like you're mad or anything. If you were mad, you wouldn't be laughing now would you?"

"I'm not laughing!" she laughed louder.

Just when she thought she could not take anymore, the feeling on Toph's feet changed. There was a firm pressure being applied to the ball of her foot. A tingling sensation of the sweetest kind of ecstasy engulfed her senses as Aang began massaging her feet. It sent a shiver up her spine that made her shudder in delight.

"Like that?" Aang whispered almost seductively.

A soft moan of pleasure was all Toph was able to reply with. Hearing that sound escape her own lips caused a rush of heat to flow into her cheeks. Gently, Aang rose her foot off of the couch. Very tenderly he placed a soft kiss on the sole of her foot. It tickled slightly and coaxed a smile out of her. Next he kissed her toes. Then the top of her foot. She cooed as her sightless eyes instinctively closed. Next was her ankle as he hand continued to caress her foot. Then a kiss was placed on her shin and both of his hands followed closely behind.

Toph could easily see the pattern that was forming here. She felt her heart beginning to race as Aang's burning touch trailed up her leg and he kissed her thigh. His hands traced a trail all the way to her hips next before his lips skipped up to her exposed stomach. That sort of tickled too, but more so it filled her stomach with butterflies. Butterflies that quickly turned into a whirling tornado as one of his hands rested upon it.

She waited for him to continue, but that was as far as his kisses went. She felt his head lay down upon her chest where her heart pounded. She felt the weight press into her, but it was not uncomfortable. She felt the rise and fall of his breathing and slowly her breaths came to match his, as did her heartbeat. Without even thinking about it her hand began to stroke his head and neck as the two of them lay there wrapped up in each other.

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone years from now," Aang said. "But as long as you're in my future, I'm pretty sure I'll be happy."

"Pretty sure?" Toph asked.

"Well, you can be mean sometimes." Toph pulled on his ear playfully. "Ow! See? Mean."

"I don't know why I put up with you," she sighed with a smile.

"You just like me for my looks," he replied as they both laughed. "And you were right. This is exactly what summer vacation was invented for."

Twinkle Toes' little shower of affection was great and all, but the goof ball had gotten her thinking. One thing she did not want to do at the moment. What was she going to do after she finished high school? She was going to have all of the freedom she could ever want at that point, but what would she do with it? College? It did not seem likely, but there were still some things she would like to know more about. Then again, there was nothing she wanted to know more about that she could not just go and learn in person rather than some stuffy college classroom.

While pondering this, the realization that Aang had fallen asleep on top of her came to Toph's attention. If she had not been annoyed with him before, she definitely was now. He got to relax after making her head spin and on top of that he had her thinking of the future. Not fair at all. She was tempted to smack him one to wake him up, or maybe nudge him right off the couch. Rather than doing either of these things however, she settled with sneaking her way out from under him. The task would not have been so difficult if she had not enjoyed the situation so much.

"If you're going to make out, at least have the common courtesy to take it to your room," Azula said as Toph sat down at the table.

"Instead of being jealous, you could just drag Dwight to your bedroom," Toph countered.

"I heard my name and someone's bedroom," Dwight said as he popped his head out of the kitchen hoping to get a laugh.

"Whatever your perverted little mind is thinking, you had better stop now," Azula warned. "You're lucky you can still walk after this morning."

"Do I wanna know?" Toph asked.

"Azula came downstairs for breakfast," Mai explained. "I don't think he was expecting anyone to be up as early as she is."

"It's not like I was doing anything indecent," Dwight said.

"You were walking around in your underwear!" Azula growled. "Show some decency!"

"I was showing decency," he defended. "I usually don't--"

"If that sentence is going to end the way I think it is, I don't wanna hear it," Toph said.

"I second that," Mai added.

"Talk and be castrated."

"Such a lovely bunch of women," Dwight said as he returned to the kitchen.

"So what do you want anyway?" Azula asked, returning her attention to Toph. "You don't usually come looking for my company."

"Who said I was looking for your company?"

"Ty Lee and the idiot are only a few steps away and you decide to sit here with us instead. I highly doubt you're looking for conversation with Mai."

Azula saw straight through her, as usual. She was so infuriating. Not just because she was right almost all the time, but because of the smugness in her voice and walk that she always put out there. Unfortunately she was also someone Toph could trust not to bother sugarcoating anything just to spare her feelings.

"What do you think I'd be good at?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just tell me," Toph sighed.

"Why the sudden interest? Panicking now that you realize you have no plans for yourself?"

"Not really. It's just that you and Sokka both have your futures more or less figured out, and of course Suki's got a full time gig keeping Sokka under control. Katara's busy trying to make her dream a reality while Zuko's working his way into being a cop. Even Aang's got a pretty good idea of what he wants to do. That just leaves me and Ty Lee that don't really know what they want to do yet."

"I see," Azula said. "You're afraid of being left behind."

"I'm not afraid," Toph replied. "I just don't want to be standing still while everyone else is moving forward. So what do you think I'd be good at?"

"What does it matter what you're good at? Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you'd want to do it for a living. Take me for example. I excel at everything I do, but that doesn't mean I like doing everything."

"Your humility could use some work," Mai pointed out. "Why worry about it anyway? You've got money. You can afford to take your time and figure out what you want to do."

"That's not good enough," Toph said.

"I don't even know why you're looking for an answer to your question here," Azula sighed. "If you want an answer go and find it yourself instead of trying to get someone else to give you one. I can tell you one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"You should resign your captain position in that club. I've been wondering for a while now why you would even take on that role."

"Why is that?"

"It doesn't suit you, that's why. You're not reliable enough to be in charge for one thing. On top of that, the responsibility holds you back. A good comparison is that you would do better on the front lines rather than calling the shots. The more responsibility you're given, the less freedom you have. You're someone who craves freedom like a desert vagabond craves water."

This was very true. As usual, Azula was right whether Toph wanted to admit it or not. She kind of liked getting to boss everyone around, but at the same time she had enjoyed the club so much more when the twins Qiang and Rou had been responsible for everything. She did not want to have to think and look out for everyone else. That was fairly obvious when she practically dumped the club members at the suggestion of teaming up with her friends in the tournament.

"Food for thought," she said as she stood up. "Thanks, Princess. Once in a while you're kind of helpful."

"Don't get used to it."

Sure she did not figure much out. She still had no idea what she wanted to do or even what she would really be capable of doing out in the real world, but Toph felt a little more comfortable with that now. She had always known she was not really meant for the role of leader. She was more the type to look out for people she cared about rather than lead them. There was one person she did not mind ordering around as though she were in charge of him though.

"Wake up, Twinkle Toes," she ordered.

"What's up, Toph?" he mumbled, still half asleep. "Lunch ready yet?"

"Not yet. But in the meantime you can give me another foot rub to make up for ruining my relaxing day."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the Taang-y goodness I threw in there! I feel so embarrassed when I write that kind of stuff. That's another reason I won't be doing full on lemons in any of my fics by the way. Reviews please!


	3. Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 3

Stories

The onset of the storm was dizzyingly swift as it tore over the Bei Fong summer house. Aang and Toph had moved as quickly as they could to take shelter from the heavy rain, blinding lightning, and deafening thunder. By the time they had reached the house however, the others were already preparing whatever flashlights and candles they could find. The electricity had been cut off by the power of the storm.

"Wow," Suki said. "This is insane."

"Only if you're not used to it," Ethan said as he lit one of the candles they had found.

"What he means is storms like this are actually pretty common around this time of year," Airis explained. "Though this is the first one in two or three years."

"I was gonna say," Toph said. "I don't remember any storms from when I was a kid."

"Then you're either lucky, or your dad's smart enough to wait until the storm season passed," Ethan commented. "You probably came during the late summer."

The wind rattled the windows as it howled outside the safety of the house's walls. The thunder boomed as loud as though it were right in the room with them. Toph covered her ears as another flash of lightning rent the sky.

"You okay, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"For the hundredth time yes, Goof Ball," she answered.

"It's just that you keep hiding every time the thunder goes off," Suki said gently.

"It's okay to be afraid, Tophy," Ty Lee said. "If you want, I'll come and hold you to keep you safe!"

"I'm not afraid!" Toph yelled. "It's loud and it hurts! Why does everyone think I'm afraid of thunder and lightning?"

"It's not exactly something you can sense coming now is it?" Azula replied.

"Just cause I can't tell when it's coming doesn't mean I'm gonna be afraid. Jeez, my dad's war movies are just as loud when he's got them on and I'm not afraid of those!"

"Can I borrow that flashlight?" Mai asked.

"Bathroom?" Aang asked as he handed it over.

"No. I'm hoping there's enough charge in the battery to attract some lightning if I go outside. If I have to keep listening to this I think I'd rather be out in the storm."

"Then how about something else to listen to?" Dwight suggested.

"Let me guess," Azula said, already annoyed. "You have something in mind."

"Of course," Dwight said, flashing that smile of his. "Think back on your lives. Why don't we all share one moment that we believed changed them forever."

"That sounds like loads of fun!" Ty Lee beamed.

"This could actually be interesting," Mai agreed.

"Oh oh!" Sokka exclaimed, raising his hand. "Me first! I know just the day!"

* - * - * - * - *

"Hey, four eyes."

Sokka groaned. This boy was by far the most obnoxious, aggravating, moronic person that had to have ever existed. Unfortunately, he also happened to be the person Sokka was stuck sitting next to in his business class.

"What do you want, Hahn?" Sokka asked.

"I was just thinking it would be a good idea for you to be my partner for this science project we're supposed to do."

"Yeah, about that," Sokka replied. "No way."

"And why not?" Hahn demanded.

"I'll end up doing all the work."

"Like it'll be any different with someone else as your partner."

"True, but then there's the fact that you're a jerk with no soul."

"You want me to tear your head off, don't you?" Hahn growled.

"Bring it on, chump," Sokka answered.

"All right, everyone in your seats!"

The sound of the teachers voice brought a halt to all of the activity in the classroom. The students rushed to their seats as she marched up to the front of the class and slammed her notebook down. She rubbed her temple in a frustrated manner before glancing over the sea of faces staring at her.

"Listen up," she ordered. "The last two classes were beyond crazy and I'm not going to have it with this one. I'm picking your partners for the projects." A series of moans and groans rippled through the class. "Enough! You want to blame someone, blame the classes before yours. When I call your names I want you sitting with your partners and brainstorming."

To be frank, Sokka did not care who he got paired up with as long as it was not Hahn. Whether Sokka wanted to admit it or not, Hahn was probably right in the fact that he was going to get stuck doing all of the work anyway. He did not really care about that though, because it just guaranteed his A if he did the work. Better than ending up having to rely on someone who had no idea what they were doing anyway.

"Sokka and Suki," he heard the teacher say.

Suki. He knew her name, but Sokka had never spent any time with her. She was usually with the same group of friends when she was not in class. She also did not seem to be the type of girl who was interested in the things Sokka thought all girls were interested in. He started to get up, but before he could she had already deposited herself next to him and opened up her folder.

"I don't have any ideas so don't ask," she said bluntly.

"I've got plenty," Sokka replied, raising an eyebrow at her forwardness.

"You're supposed to be that super kid, right?" she asked him. "You're not going to make this over complicated are you?"

Sokka could hardly believe the way she was talking to him. They had not known each other for more than a minute and already she was talking to him like he was a child. This was definitely not going to go well.

"Look, as long as you know how to operate a pencil and take dictation you then you don't have anything to worry about."

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is that if you do the paperwork then I won't care about carrying this team while you and your friends go and do whatever it is that girls do."

"You think I'm not as smart as you because I'm a girl? Science may not be my best subject, but that doesn't mean I don't understand what I'm doing!"

"I just meant that--"

"And I carry my own weight regardless of what I'm doing!" she continued. "'Carry this team.' I'm surprised you think you can carry anything with those scrawny arms."

It was like a divine act of mercy on the part of the universe when the bell finally sounded the end of the period half an hour later. Sokka grabbed his things and mumbled a rude goodbye under his breath as he left his partner sitting at their desks. The day was barely half over and he was already ready to call it a day. Freshman year was sucking worse than he ever thought possible.

"Hold it, four eyes!"

"Great," Sokka groaned as he felt Hahn's hand on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"So what's the project gonna be?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Sokka replied. "I'm not your partner, do it yourself."

"You're gonna do it anyway," Hahn explained. "Or my friends and I are gonna pound you into ground beef."

Sokka was not at all surprised or happy when two of Hahn's friends snickered from behind their would be leader. In response to their threat Sokka only sighed and rolled his eyes. Long ago he had gotten used to these types of bullies and knew better than to cave.

"Blow it out your rear, jerk," Sokka smirked. "I'm not afraid of you or your goons."

Hahn tried to punch Sokka in the face, but Sokka easily ducked out of the way and hit his attacker in the stomach. Before anything thing else could happen, both of Hahn's lackeys grabbed Sokka's arms and held him until Hahn recomposed himself.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Another punch was aimed at Sokka's face, but this time it landed. Sokka shook it off and stared Hahn in the face. He could not really do anything with his arms restrained, but boy did bullies hate being given defiant looks. Hahn bared his teeth and attempted another swing, but was stopped by someone throwing him to the ground.

"Back off," Suki said. When the two boys did not let go of Sokka, she was more than willing to take both of them by their thumbs and force them to their knees. "I said back off."

"What's it to you?" Hahn asked as he pulled his friends out of her grip. "You wanna go?"

"You can try if you want," Suki smiled confidently.

Sokka could barely believe what he witnessed next. In what was probably only a few seconds Suki stood over three slumped over bullies who were groaning in pain.

"Can't believe you're defending that science geek," Hahn moaned.

"Yeah, well he's my science geek right now and I'm not going to fail just because you're too stupid to work by yourself."

"I thought you said you could do this on your own," Sokka said.

"My grade is in the toilet," Suki confessed. "If I don't ace the project I might fail. You're the only person in the class that's guaranteed to get an A."

"So you want me to carry you after all."

"No!" Suki argued. "I'll do my share! I always do! No one cares my weight but me."

Silence fell as the two of them walked away from Hahn and his goons.

"I could have handled it you know," Sokka suddenly said.

"But you didn't so I did."

"They only got me cause there were three of them."

"There were three when I fought them too."

"Yeah, but--"

"You were saved by a girl. Deal with it," Suki smiled. "Gotta admit though, you're a tough geek."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?"

"My mom taught me," Suki answered. "It's sort of a family tradition."

Another pause. Suki smiled already aware of what must have been going through Sokka's head.

"You think maybe you could teach me?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, I guess," she replied. "But you have to do something for me."

"What could I possibly do?" Sokka asked. "And before you answer, you should probably know that I'm broke."

"So am I," Suki said. "But I still need a science tutor if I'm going to pass the final exam this semester."

* - * - * - * - *

"And that's how I first met Suki," Sokka finished as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "If that's not a day that changed my life, I don't know what is."

"Sounds like you two had a pretty rocky start," Dwight said.

"You should hear some of the stories Katara could tell," Suki laughed. "She saw the worst of the way we behaved back then."

"Amusing," Azula said as she rolled her eyes.

"I kind of liked the part about the three guys getting their butts kicked," Mai said expressionlessly.

"I think it was romantic," Ty Lee giggled. "Like a strong knight protecting her prince!"

"Like a politically correct fairy tale," Ethan added.

"Hey, can I go next?" Aang asked. "I've got a story."

* - * - * - * - *

The sky was a dazzling blue under the light of the shining sun. All the world was bright and colorful and alive with energy. Aang ran down the street chasing after the ball with his friends close behind him. He laughed as he kicked it to one of the other boys. When the boy tried to kick it back, the ball flew over Aang's head and a nearby wall.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get it!" Aang grinned to his groaning friends.

"Forget it, Aang," the boy who kicked it said. "That's the Bei Fong place. No one's allowed in there."

"Yeah, you'll get arrested or something."

"Then I better not get caught!" Aang continued grinning.

Aang hopped up onto the wall and swung himself over and into what looked like a small forest. There were trees and bushes and flowers everywhere. Up in a few of the tree branches Aang could hear the light melody of wind chimes being blown in the day's gentle breeze. There was even a small creek running along the ground. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"What are you doing here?"

Aang jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a small girl standing near the edge of the trees. She had long black hair that was tied up in a large bun on the back of her head and she frowned through her bangs. Right next to her small bare feet, Aang found the ball that he had come searching for.

"Don't mind me," he smiled. "Just came to get that ball."

"Get out of my garden!" she roared.

"Calm down," he said gently as he moved toward her. "I'll leave as soon as I have my ball."

As Aang tried to reach for the ball, the girl stepped in front of him and swung at him. He moved nimbly aside and looked her in the face. The scowl was still there, but her eyes were unfocused. Aang raised a curious eyebrow and reached toward her. She grabbed his wrist.

"That's so cool!" Aang shouted. The outburst clearly caught the girl off guard.

"What?" she asked as she dropped his arm.

"You caught my arm!" Aang said happily. "You couldn't see it, but you caught my arm. That's awesome! Could you catch a ball too?"

"What?" she repeated. "Why?"

"Can you?" Aang asked again as he picked up the ball.

"Try it and see," she said with a glare.

Not noticing the hostility in the statement, Aang took her up on the offer. He took a few steps back and tossed the ball to her. As it came within her reach the girl punched the ball as hard as she could right back at him. Aang was barely able to stop it from plowing into his face. He smiled as he moved around before throwing the ball again. This time when she sent it back however, Aang gave it a rough push back at her. The ball began to volley between the two of them and soon the scowl on the girl's face began to fade into a small smile.

"You do know how to smile," Aang said as he returned the ball again. The girl stopped and caught the ball in her hands before the smile faded. "Aw. It was just getting really fun! Why'd you stop?"

"You're not supposed to be here," the girl said.

"You want me to leave?" Aang asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"No."

"You want me to stay?"

"No," the girl answered with a quick shake of her head. "You'll end up in jail the guards catch you."

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Toph."

"Toph," Aang said, trying the name out. "Cool. You know, you're kind of like a superhero with the way you can do what you do."

"That's probably the dorkiest thing I've ever heard someone say."

"That's nothing," Aang grinned. "Wait until you've known me longer."

"Who are you anyway?" Toph asked, trying not to laugh.

"My name's Aang!" he said. "So if I can't stay and you don't want me to go, why don't you come out and play with me and my friends?"

"I can't do that," Toph said. "The old man would never let me."

"Well I can't keep my friends waiting," Aang said with a sigh. "How about this: I'll come back tomorrow! Same time same place. Just be here and make sure the guards aren't around."

"Sounds like a plan," Toph smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a promise!"

* - * - * - * - *

"These aren't stories about how your lives were changed," Azula said. "These are just stories about how you met the people you're dating."

"That wasn't the point of the story," Aang said. "That was the first time I played the greatest game ever! It totally changed the way I look at playing with a ball!"

Toph punched him in the arm as another flash of lightning streaked across the darkened sky.

"Why don't you tell the next one, Azula," Airis offered. "I'm sure you've got a bunch of great ones you could tell."

"Go ahead, Azula," Mai smirked.

"I don't think so," Azula replied.

"Why not?" Ethan asked. "You've probably got the best one here."

"Brave enough to listen, too scared to share."

Everyone's eyes turned to Dwight. He was standing in the kitchen archway with an apple in his hand chewing a mouthful. Azula rose to her feet and gave him her icy stare.

"Posturing isn't going to make it not true," Dwight said, walking back into the room. "You look down on everyone else's stories that are really personal, but you never share any of your own. It's easy to make snide comments when no one can say anything to you."

"You don't know me," Azula said coldly. "I don't have any moments that changed my life that I want to share."

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt," Dwight said. "You're so scared that it freezes you up inside and you hide from people who just want to care about you. People like me. I care about you and all I just want you to do is open up to me a little. I've earned that haven't I? Give me a chance to hurt you, Azula, so I can prove I won't. I'm not like your dad."

Even though they were all expecting it, most of the group was still surprised when Azula's hand stuck Dwight's cheek. Her hand still raised, Azula glared at him with a look of rage boiling in her eyes. Dwight calmly took a breath before looking into those eyes, the red mark of her hand clearly visible on his face.

"Do you always resort to violence when you're faced with a truth you can't accept?"

It was a surreal sight for Aang and the others to see. All of the anger in Azula's eyes was slowly being clouded over by something else. Hesitation? Doubt? Fear? It was too difficult to tell if it was any or all of these emotions at once. The rain pounding on the roof was the only sound that accompanied Azula's walk to the front door before she stepped out into the storm.

"Too far, dude," Ethan said before following after her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Airis asked, turning to the others.

"She's not stupid," Toph said. "She won't leave the cover of the patio."

"Never seen someone get to her like that before," Mai said. "So who's going to tell the next story?"

Azula leaned against one of the patio support beams, arms crossed as the rainwater splashed onto her feet. She was not really sure what she was thinking. There were too many thoughts going through her head at the time to make much sense of it.

"Nice weather, huh?" Ethan said as he sat down next to the neighboring support beam.

"I want to be alone, genius," Azula told him. "How hard was that to pick up on?"

"I want to be alone too," he replied. "May as well do it together."

The idiocy in that statement was too obvious to even point out, so instead Azula simply ignored it. And him. At least she tried. The longer he sat there and she stood there not saying anything, the more compelled she felt to say something. This was so unlike her.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" she said out loud.

"Can't say I agree with his methods, but you can't blame a guy for liking someone," Ethan remarked.

"Liking someone? He doesn't like me. No one likes me. They fear and/or respect me, but no man is really stupid enough to like me."

"You think so?" Ethan asked.

"I know so."

"Don't know much about men, do you?" Ethan chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you," he said simply. "You're strong, you're confident, you're incredibly smart. Best qualities a woman could ever have. Top it all off you're gorgeous too. What man wouldn't be attracted to that?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you like me too then," Azula said sarcastically.

"Frankly I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that sooner."

Azula balked. Her arms loosened up and fell to her sides as she looked down at Ethan. He was just being his usual obnoxious self, right? He was always saying stupid things to annoy people. That was what she thought until he returned her gaze. He was not just messing with her for once.

"You've got to be kidding," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not trying to make things more complicated for you," he said. "I'm just trying to help you understand something. It's not as impossible as you think that somebody outside of your little circle cares about you. Just give that some thought."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! By the way, check out my profile page for a new announcement regarding this series. Reviews are nice!


	4. Tested

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 4

Tested

"So what do you think, captain? Any promising new blood?"

"Quite a few, commissioner. Got five really promising kids right now."

"Let me see here," the commissioner said as he took a folder from the captain. "What's this? Why is this kid on here?"

The captain leaned over the desk and glanced at the file the commissioner was referring too.

"That would be Zuko, sir," the captain said.

"He barely meets acceptable with his gun and his psych profile says he appears to have some issues with anger."

"That is and isn't entirely accurate, commissioner. He does indeed seem to have a bit of a temper at times, but he has no history of violence."

"On record."

"And though he is not as adept with a firearm, he's definitely the most well conditioned recruit we've got. Heck, he's got a lot of our active duty officers beat."

The commissioner considered this. The psych evaluation aside, the kid did seem like he had good potential on paper. There was only one way to properly gage someone's abilities and seeing as how he wanted to observe the new recruits anyway there was no reason not to do that today.

"Prepare the new recruits for inspection and evaluation," the commissioner ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* - * - * - * - *

Katara had spent the last hour or so planning out the rest of her afternoon with her boyfriend. This was the first chance she had gotten to get away from school all summer and she was eager to spend time with him. Even though the academy took up a lot of his time during the day, it was nice to see Zuko working towards something again. She shielded her eyes from the burning sun as she watched him and the other recruits run through their cool down exercises.

A pestering feeling of discomfort hit however, when Katara spotted a serious looking man with short white hair marching purposefully over to the recruits with another man following quickly behind. The commotion of all the recruits jumping swiftly to their feet and giving their full attention to this man left Katara feeling a little disappointed. This was undoubtedly going to delay her plans. After a few words from the white haired man and an uncomfortable shifting of the recruits, Zuko came running over to her. The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed.

"What's going on?"

"Surprise evaluation," Zuko told her. "The commissioner wants to see what we can do."

"You're kidding!" she protested. "You've all just been working out in this sun for the last four hours! How can he properly evaluate your performance?"

"I think that's the point," Zuko said, turning his attention back to the commissioner. "He wants to see who here can push their limits. Commissioner Jeong Jeong has to have already seen performance reports on all of us. Why would he want to see the recruits in action unless someone caught his eye?"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Nah," Zuko shrugged. "Worst comes to worst someone may collapse from exhaustion, and they'll get a poor performance for the day. They aren't going to kick any of us out at this point."

"That's not what I meant."

A whistle sounded from the academy trainer and Zuko gave Katara a quick kiss before rushing back across the field. She silently hoped he would not push himself too hard, but she already knew it was pointless to wish for that. He always pushed himself too hard. It was a part of who he was, and it was a part of him that she admired.

"Listen up, rookies!" the trainer bellowed. "Commissioner Jeong Jeong wants to see if you're all up to snuff! Even though I've told him that none of you is worth the time, he's decided to come and see for himself! We're gonna run the obstacle course again, then the shooting range! Line up!"

Zuko did his best to get as close to the front of the line as possible. This was not hard considering most of the recruits were trying to get as far away from there as they could in a ploy to rest before their turns. One other recruit seemed to have the same idea as him though. A tall young man that appeared to be about Zuko's age. Zuko would not have even noticed him if it were not from the fact that the man was the only one standing in front of him in line.

"Go!"

Zuko had to admit that he was impressed. He did not really pay attention to the other recruits performances because he would focus more on preparing his mind for the challenges. The man was not the fastest in the group, but he more than made up for it with his other capabilities. The course had beams that needed to be jumped between each obstacle as well as a few more physically demanding stunts. The two that seemed to be the most problematic were the climbing wall and the acrobat bar. Recruits were only required to do one reverse rotation on the bar, but many had trouble with that. Some complained that it was more like military than police academy.

The man hurdled each of the beams with ease. The obstacles slowed him a little, but he did not meet any real resistance until the acrobat bar. His large size made things difficult, but eventually he was able to pull himself through with his upper body strength. The climbing wall posed less of a challenge for him. With a single leap he was nearly halfway up the wall before he hoisted himself up the rope without much effort. It took just under three minutes for the recruit to complete the course. Not bad at all considering the excruciating four hours of exercises they had just finished beforehand.

"Next up!"

Just before he began his run, Zuko took one quick look at the commissioner. His expression had not changed since he had arrived. His eyes were still, but it was difficult to tell what he was focused on. The intensity in them was palpable.

Zuko started off better than his predecessor. He did not have the stride of the other man, but he was able to clear all of the beams just as easily. Zuko's agility was all he needed to clear any obstacle course and this one was no different. The acrobat bar was child's play and the momentum Zuko gained propelled him forward. It was all going great until the climbing wall. That was when tragedy struck.

A gunshot. The world seemed to slow down. Zuko was barely halfway up the wall when he turned his head and a second shot rang out. Commissioner Jeong Jeong fell to the ground as the recruits ducked and covered their heads. Just on the outskirts of Zuko's vision he saw someone running up the street. Katara was running across the field to the commissioner before Zuko acted. He did not even think, he simply pushed off from the wall and began to run after the person he had seen.

Zuko pursued the suspect with incredible tenacity. Dodging around and over the traffic of the road, Zuko followed the person into the alleys of the city. It was not until the walls were around him that Zuko noticed the footsteps that were behind him. Glancing back for only a second he found the other recruit who had performed for the commissioner. Not wanting to lose sight of the suspect, Zuko returned to the chase.

The suspect rushed through the twists and turns between the buildings, eventually leading to a fenced off alley. The person was over it and running before Zuko or his companion could catch up. Acting solely on instinct, Zuko turned and braced his back on the fence and cupped his hands. When the other recruit caught up to him, he stepped into Zuko's hands and was propelled to the top of the fence. Not missing a step, he reached down and grabbed Zuko's outstretched hand and pulled him over as well.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Zuko did not need to be told. The pursuit continued until they came to the end of the alley.

"Which way?" Zuko asked.

"Split up!"

Off they were again. Zuko turned down a narrow side alley while the other recruit continued down the other. It was not long before Zuko found himself walled in at a dead end. Knowing that backtracking would be nothing but counterproductive, Zuko searched around frantically. Conveniently, there was a fire escape. Climbing the rusted steps Zuko, made his way to the roof of the building and took a look around from a better vantage point. It was not long before he found the other recruit on the tail of the suspect. It was time for him to get back into the chase too. Leaping from building to building, Zuko soon caught up with his target. Scaling down the walls using the window sills as hand and foot holds, Zuko was soon on the ground ready to intercept the suspect.

The suspect came around the corner a few seconds sooner than Zuko had expected. He attempted to grab the person, but they deftly dodged his reach. It was then that Zuko noticed that it was a woman. She had an icy look in her eye as she stuck at him. Zuko ducked under her long nails and tried to kick her in the stomach. She stopped his leg with both arms and gave him the opportunity he needed. Zuko grabbed her by the arms and spun the two of them around in a circle. Once he saw the other recruit come around the corner, he released his grip. As she stumbled towards the other recruit, he stepped aside and extended his arm. It looked like running into a steel bar. Her collar collided with his arm and her feet flew out from under her, knocking her head against the ground.

"A lot easier after you catch up, isn't it?" the recruit said as he picked her up. "Got anything we can use to restrain her?"

Zuko looked around, but both of them were dressed in t-shirts and gym shorts. There did not seem to be anything around they could use as makeshift handcuffs either. Not seeing any other option, Zuko pulled off his shirt and began to wrap it tightly around her arms.

"It'll have to do," Zuko said.

"It's only a few blocks," the recruit said. "Let's get going."

The return trip met with little resistance for someone who had just given them such a chase. Not only that, but she had to know that she would most likely face execution for murdering the police commissioner. Under her now loose long black hair, the woman had a confident smirk on as she allowed herself to be walked back towards the police station. Something about this did not feel right.

When the two men returned with their suspect in custody they were met with applause and cheers. Katara waved them over with a smile on her face as she shook her head. Something definitely did not feel right about this. Sitting next to Katara was Commissioner Jeong Jeong no worse for wear. When Zuko saw the look on the face of his fellow recruit he was glad that he was not the only one thoroughly confused.

"Good job, boys," Commissioner Jeong Jeong said. "And a very nice performance, Jun."

"Thanks, old man," the woman replied. "And I'm charging extra for getting tied up with a sweaty gym shirt."

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"It's alright, Zuko," Katara said. "The commissioner was never really shot. It was all a stunt to see how the recruits would react in a real life situation."

"That was dangerous, Commissioner," the other recruit said as he untied Jun. "What if we had been doing the shooting range? I wouldn't have hesitated to shoot her."

"Exactly why we did not wait for the shooting range," the commissioner replied. "You boys both did an exemplary job. And I'm pleased to see that our suspect is in good health."

"More or less," she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "These kids have some talent."

Katara walked over to Zuko's side and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you right now," she said. She turned to the other recruit and smiled. "You're partner too. I'm Katara."

"Come to think of it, I don't even know your name," Zuko said.

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled in return. "My name is Haru."

"I think there is a bright future ahead of you both," Commissioner Jeong Jeong said.

"I'd say this beats the plans that I had for us," Katara said.

A/N: Hope you all liked this little break from the beach, but we'll be getting back to it next chapter! Be prepared for some real girl power coming up next!


	5. Guys and Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 5

Guys and Girls

"It's too quiet," Toph said through a mouthful of breakfast.

"It's only eight in the morning," Mai said with a raised eyebrow. "How loud do you want it?"

"That's not what I mean, Gloom and Doom," Toph sneered. "Where's Princess? She's usually knocking someone down a peg by now."

"Azula doesn't really want to see Dwight right now," Ty Lee whispered across the table.

"He's outside, Bubble Brain, you don't have to whisper."

"Oh yeah."

"And you've gotta be joking," Toph frowned. "Princess doesn't run from anyone or anything. She makes problems run from her."

"I know!" Ty Lee said, clearly surprised. "It's like she's totally turned into a different person! It's so weird!"

"I'm worried about her," Suki said.

"Why?" Mai asked. "She's fine. Just staying in her room to avoid him isn't a reason to freak out."

"Azula hiding from someone is about as weird and freaky as you bustin' out dancing and singing to one of Bubble Brain's karaoke cds."

"She has a point there," Ty Lee agreed.

"Fine, but what do you think we should do about it? I vote nothing."

"The girls sat in quiet thought as time slowly ticked away. It was obvious they had to put some distance between Azula and Dwight, but how were they going to pull it off without arousing Azula's suspicion? If she knew they were trying to help her, she would probably stay in her room just to make things difficult.

"Knock knock!" Airis called from the front door.

"In here!" Toph called back as she felt Airis and Ethan walk in.

"Morning estrogen meeting?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Ty Lee said. "Out. No boys allowed!"

"You're kidding," he replied. "She's kidding right?"

"You're lacking the required amount of estrogen in your system to be admitted to this meeting," Suki smiled. "I suggest you leave before Mai here cuts off your toe with her spoon."

With an amused smile on his face, Ethan chuckled lightly and went looking for the guys of the house.

"What's going on?" Airis asked, curbing her laughter.

"They're plotting on invading Azula's privacy," Mai told her.

"She's locked herself in her room."

"Over what happened last night?"

"That's what we're guessing," Toph said. "We've gotta figure out how to get her outta there and outta the house."

Upstairs the sound of a door slamming echoed through the hall. Stomping footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs before, much to the surprise of everyone, Azula stepped into the room.

"Mai, Ty Lee, we're going."

"Cool!" Ty Lee smiled as she jumped to her feet.

"Where?" Mai asked indifferently.

"My bathing suit doesn't fit," Azula explained. "I need a new one."

"You're just now finding that out?" Toph asked.

"I haven't worn a bathing suit in years," Azula said. "Unlike you, I've developed a little in that time."

"You want me to hit you, don't you?" Toph asked. She was not sure she was glad that Azula seemed like she was back to normal.

"Why don't we all go?" Airis asked. "I could use a new one myself."

"It would get me some time away from my husband too."

"I thought you loved Sokka."

"I love ice cream too," Suki said. "Funny thing is that too much of either one makes my head hurt after a while."

Even Azula smiled at that one. It was pretty convenient having Azula come up with the excuse to get her out of the house, but no one was complaining. This was actually looking like it was going to be a fun afternoon. As the girls headed for the door, the source of Azula's irritation was making his way back in. He smiled politely as he held the door for each of them.

"Where are you ladies heading off to?" he asked.

"We're going bathing suit shopping!" Ty Lee answered excitedly.

"I might have to change my plans," Dwight smiled flirtatiously as he stepped in front of Azula. "Mind if I come along?"

"Yes," Azula answered.

"Come on," he continued smiling. "I have pretty good taste. And you don't know how fun I can be while shopping."

"I know you better than you think I do," Azula said as she brushed passed him. "Enjoy your afternoon break time."

Dwight only stared after her as the girls began to climb into the car. As pleasant as the image of Azula in a bathing suit was, he knew better than to push any harder at that particular moment. Besides, if all the girls were heading out that meant all the guys were staying in. This could be fun.

"Judging from the way she left, I'm guessing you haven't apologized to Azula yet," Ethan said as Dwight kicked his shoes off.

"Apologized for what?" he asked.

"For being a jerk, jerk."

"Listen, kid, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it," Dwight said as they moved into the living room where Aang and Sokka were watching television. "Butt out. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"What're we talking about?" Sokka asked.

"The boy wants me to apologize."

"What'd you do to him?" Aang asked.

"To Azula, Aang. He still hasn't told her he's sorry," Ethan sighed.

"Cause I'm not," Dwight quipped. "I'm not apologizing for saying what needed to be said."

"It was harsh."

"It was kinda harsh," Sokka agreed with a nod of his head.

"Do you know a better way to get something through to that girl?" Dwight asked. "If getting in her face and brow beating her until she listens is the only way to help her open up and get passed some of the crap she's been through, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"Fine then," Ethan scowled. "Every time you do, expect me to be there."

"I get where you're comin' from, kid, and it's really cute how you've got a crush on Azula and everything, but if you don't back off then the next time you have a drink in this house it's gonna be laced with arsenic."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Ethan asked, stepping closer to Dwight.

"No, kid," Dwight smiled. "It's just a gentleman's warning."

"Great," Sokka moaned. "We come here to relax for vacation and these guys start a love triangle."

"Does it really count as a triangle if Azula doesn't actually want to be with either of them?" Aang asked.

"Aren't you a third year this year?"

"Yeah."

"I'd say you'll understand when you're older, but I'm starting to think that's not true," Sokka said.

No matter where he went for the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, Dwight could not get Ethan to stop following him around. Apparently the kid had made it his mission to convince him to apologize to Azula. It was not going to happen. After fixing up some lunch for the guys and making sure there was enough set aside for the girls when they got back, Dwight slipped into his shoes and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked as he followed.

"Don't know. Not far."

"Wait for me!" Aang called from the house as he chased after them. Sokka was not far behind.

"You too?" Dwight asked Sokka when they caught up.

"I'm not staying there all by myself," he said. "I'd be bored out of my skull."

"You know guys, I left the house for a reason," Dwight told them. "I got a habit most people don't like."

"Such as?" Ethan asked.

Dwight reached into the side pocket of his pants and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He slid one out through the small hole in the top and put it between his lips in one well practiced motion before placing the pack back in his pocket.

"You know, those thing's will--"

"Kill me. I know, Sokka. I've seen the commercials. So could bungee jumping, sky diving, and working with chemicals that kasplode."

"You know my work," Sokka smiled.

"I do it for the same reason people do those things. I just enjoy it."

Dwight began fumbling around his pockets looking for his lighter. He usually kept it in his front right pocket, but for some reason it was not there. He checked his other pockets, but found nothing. Then he smiled.

"What?" Aang asked.

"She's really cute when she's pissed," Dwight replied.

* - * - * - * - *

Sitting with her toes buried in the sand, Azula watched the other girls while she continuously opened and closed the steel lighter in her hand. She could not believe that they had gone out to get her a swimsuit only to end up buying one for herself, Ty Lee, and Mai as well. Toph had made the point that it was not like she could not afford to spend the money. Considering the contract she had signed just before the vacation started Azula could hardly argue. She was slated to make more than enough money to buy out the entire store if she chose to do so.

Azula was quite comfortable in her new swimsuit. She had picked out a very refined looking red two piece that was generous enough to show off her figure, but not so revealing as to draw too much unwanted attention. It helped that she was also still wearing her jeans, but who cared as long as she was comfortable.

"Are you trying to be a buzz kill?" Toph asked as she plopped down next to Azula. She had gotten a new suit as well. Suit might not have been the right word though considering it was merely a yellow bikini top with a pair of tan surf shorts.

"I'm just trying to fathom Ty Lee's ability to break the laws of physics."

"Yeah," Toph grinned. "Even I can tell she should be busting out of that top."

Ty Lee had to have chosen the single most revealing bikini in the store. The white top was hugging to her so tightly it was amazing that she could even breathe. Of course she had chosen it simply because she thought it was cute without any regard for how people would look at her. Mai on the other hand had chosen a slightly more reserved look. She wore a dark crimson one piece with a shawl wrapped around her waist as she sat in the shade of a near by tree.

Suki and Airis looked like they were having fun out in the water. Airis in her little blue short style bottom and around the neck top. Suki was the only one other than Mai to have chosen a one piece. The girl knew what suited her though. The dark green worked with her hair and face. Each of the girls was garnering attention from a group of boys that were playing beach football not too far down the beach.

This comfortable state of relaxation was something that Azula was not entirely used to. She had been trying to adjust to it ever since Sokka and Suki had invited her into their home, but it was still difficult. Her mind always seemed to be urging her forward and to be doing something. Anything. And it was this state of mind that often made her let down her guard just a tad bit too much.

"Well if it isn't the ladies."

"And looking totally hot!"

Azula did not even need to turn in their direction to know that Ethan and Sokka were the ones talking. She could recognize that lazy sounding droll and that overly simple voice anywhere. And no doubt they had brought the other boys with them. Including the owner of the lighter that she had just placed in her pocket.

"What's up, knuckle heads?" Toph greeted. "Trolling for beach babes?"

"And we found some!" Aang exclaimed as he practically pounced Toph. The two engaged in a short wrestling match before Toph emerged triumphantly sitting on his back as he laughed.

"So what are you guys really up to?" she asked.

"Just out for a walk," Dwight said. It was hard for Azula not to notice he was smirking at her. She vaguely wondered if he had told the other boys what she had done. She also wondered why he was acting so smug about it.

"I don't get it," Mai interrupted the banter.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Football." Everyone turned to the game in progress. "I don't get it."

"See, the point is to take the ball and run it to the other side of the field without getting--"

"I know how to play the game!" Mai growled. "I just don't get the point."

"It's a stupid display of testosterone induced showboating," Azula explained. "There's no point other than to show who can perform better physically."

"That's an interesting way of wording it," Ethan said cracking a light smile. Sokka and Dwight were holding theirs back as well.

"Grow up," she glared at them. "The point is, football serves no purpose other than a bunch of boys trying to show each other up."

It was at this point that Azula and the others noticed that the football game that they had been referring to had come to a stop. Apparently their conversation had been just a little bit louder than they had thought it was and they had gained the attention of the boys that were playing. A few of them looked fairly upset.

"Football's just something that someone like you could never understand," one of them said as he pointed the ball at Azula. "Chicks don't get it and never will."

"Excuse me?" Azula said, agitation lacing her voice. "Chicks?"

"Unless you want to eat that football I suggest you go back to playing catch," Mai warned. She was clearly with Azula on this one.

"Like you could do anything against us. You'd be eating sand in like two seconds flat."

"Is there a problem here?" Suki asked. She and the other girls had heard the commotion and come to investigate. Lo and behold there were idiots present.

"Why don't you butt out, girlie?" one of the boys said.

"Uh, guys," Sokka whispered as quietly as he could to his friends. "I think it would be really good for our health if we all just take a few steps back."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no reason."

"Girlie?" Suki repeated in her most threatening tone. "Who're you calling girlie, you over pumped, jacked up, paramecium brained jock?"

"What'd you just call me?"

"Big and stupid," Ty Lee clarified for him. "You gotta remember to use small words, Suki."

"You wanna go?" the insulted moron asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Airis said. "I've seen what happens to guys when they've been completely emasculate by girls and it's not very pretty."

"No," Azula argued, not wanting to pass up a perfect opportunity to humble someone in a wonderfully embarrassing way. "I think it's a great idea. We'll take you in your own game."

"Are you kidding?" the guys began to laugh. "Even with all you guys you'd never be able to beat us."

"Whoa, time out," Dwight said. "You tellin' me that all you guys are gonna run away from a bunch of girls?"

"Shut up, cook," Azula warned.

"Yeah, shut up you ponytailed fruit basket," one of the other guys laughed.

"So do you wanna get your butts royally kicked by a bunch of girls or what?" Toph asked as she cracked her knuckles. "I wanna have some fun."

It was amazing how easy it was to manipulate most people. The football players were so blinded by their anger and embarrassment that they eagerly accepted the challenge without bothering to even try evaluating the potential skill of the people they were playing against. Azula always loved and hated that about the majority of people. She loved the fact that it made them easy to manipulate, but hated the fact that she had to deal with such idiocy on a regular basis. This particular incident was forgivable though because it certainly was going to be fun putting those boy in their place.

As simple minded as they were, Azula had to admit that the idiots had some skill when it came to the game. Some skill was nowhere near enough to stop her and the girls though. After only a few plays it was easy to predict and detect every move that they were planning. Toph's slight disadvantage on the sand made her a liability on offense, but on defense she was an impassable wall. Airis was much faster than any of the boys had expected. Ty Lee and Suki were not only quick, but practically untouchable once they really started moving. Mai's skill in passing was so perfect that every throw was caught save one or two. Top it all off with Azula's analytical abilities and planning skills and they made those boys look like toddlers.

The game stopped being a game however when Ty Lee was going for her third touchdown of the game. Azula saw it just as clearly as Ty Lee had felt it. As the boy tackled her his hand managed to "slip" just high enough up her torso. Ty Lee's face was beat red as she hurried back over to the girls' side. Normally Azula knew that Ty Lee would handle the situation herself when someone tried to get fresh with her, but she was certain that no one had ever tried to touch her flighty friend before.

"Hey you," Azula said.

"What?" the boy asked with indifference.

"I will only warn you one time about your hands," she told him icily.

"What're you talking about?" he replied. "I was just tackling her."

"One time," she repeated.

He was not the only one that Azula was keeping her eye on either. For some reason her attention was mostly focused on another of the boys. He laughed at almost everything that any of his friends said whether they were funny or not. He also had a tendency to parrot insults that were being used as well. He was the type of idiot she always did her best to ignore, but she could not seem to pull away from him. And for some reason, the first and only time he was given the ball Azula felt a strange satisfaction when she brought him crashing down to the ground so hard that he had trouble breathing for the next few minutes.

"You need to watch it," the apparent leader of the boys told her.

"You need to give up," Airis replied. "You guys have obviously lost."

"Why don't you pack up and go home already?" Toph asked. "Beating the snot out of you isn't fun anymore. Now it's just work."

"This isn't over," the boy said.

"Trust me," Suki smiled. "It's over."

"You're just lucky you're all able to walk away from this," Azula smiled victoriously.

It was another win for Azula as she watched the boys take their ball and begin to leave. She half wondered what she could do to drive one last nail into their coffin, but someone else beat her to it.

"One last thing before you go," Dwight said as he tapped one of the boys on the shoulder. Azula instantly recognized him as the one who groped Ty Lee. As the boy turned his face was met with Dwight's fist. The boy crumpled to the ground as Dwight shook the sting out of his hand. The boy's friends just stared in disbelief. "You ever disrespect a lady like that in front of me again and you _won't_ be walking home."

"This situation had been handled," Azula said as Dwight walked passed her.

"I'm happier with my way," Dwight smiled in return. "So you plan on giving it back anytime soon?"

"Giving what back?" Azula replied, void of emotion.

"Suit yerself, sweetheart. Thanks for what you did though."

"And just what did I do that you need to thank me for?" she asked.

"That guy you clobbered," Dwight said. "He's the one that called me a ponytailed fruit basket, remember?"

When Azula stopped to think about it, she did. That was not good. Was that why she had focused on him? Was that why she felt so satisfied when she floored him? Did it matter to her that someone had insulted Dwight? Did she actually just think about him and use his name? This was so not good.

A/N: Me thinks Azula may be slipping. Or would falling be more accurate? Anyway, expect a lot of fun in the next chapter! Remember that play mentioned in the summary?


	6. The Knight and the Ogre?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 6

The Knight

and the . . . Ogre?

"So tell me again how I got roped into this," Sokka said as he adjusted the sword on his hip.

"C'mon, sweetie," Suki smiled, clasping the belt that held her tunic in place. "It's for the kids."

"Yeah, sweetie," Aang mimed. He was just finishing up adjusting his robes. "It's for the kids."

"Are you guys almost ready?" Airis asked. "They're getting anxious out there."

"We're all set," Suki answered.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Ty Lee beamed. "I get to be a goddess with Airis!"

"So does Dwight," Azula smirked.

"A god, actually," he corrected. "You get the most fitting part though, demon."

"At least she doesn't have to wear frills," Mai groaned.

"The queen is the shortest part with practically no lines," Ethan told her. "It's the best part for you."

"Except I'm married to you."

"At least you're not a monster," Ty Lee said. "Poor Tophy."

"Are you kidding?" the blind girl laughed. "I love my part!"

"Okay, guys and girls!" Airis said. "Show time!"

* - * - * - * - *

There was darkness as far as the eye could see. At first nothing, and then there appeared a faint light. Only two figures were visible. A man and a woman lying down, battle worn and weary looking. Other figures soon appeared at their sides looking down at them filled with sorrow. Tears fell freely as it became apparent that the two were lost. In another part of the darkness another light formed. Three figures clad in flowing white robes stepped forward.

"Honorable Council, we The Divinity have called you forth to observe the fates of these heroes," the first said. She spoke in a solemn tone as she indicated the two laying among their companions' tears.

"We stand before you to ask you to judge the actions that have brought them to this courageous sacrifice," said the second woman.

"Let us take you back," said the tall man standing with them. "Allow the flow of time to be reversed so that they may see this journey."

All light vanished again as the world turned. Though it only took moments to get there, weeks had rewound themselves to a happier time. Light began to enter the world again and two voices could be heard.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Yes, I do!" The one who answered pointed straight ahead. "We're going that way!"

It was obvious to all who saw him that he was a knight. He was tall and handsome, wore shining armor, and carried a sword on his hip. He stomped stubbornly onward trying to ignore the wizard behind him. Of course his companion was a wizard because he wore wizard robes as well as carried a staff with him. Another good indication was the lack of hair on his head.

"We're lost," the wizard said.

"Listen up, magic boy. We are not lost."

"Then where are we?"

"We're on our way to the castle," the knight sighed. "Don't you remember? The king of this kingdom called for aid. As a free knight, it is my duty to help anyone who needs it."

"Most knights just consider 'free knights' to be wandering vagabonds," the wizard commented.

"Don't remind me," the knight groaned. "They're all just close minded. If I swear my loyalty to a king, his is the only kingdom I'm allowed to aid without being punished for treason. I don't want to help one person. I want to help them all."

"And that's why I stick around to help you," the wizard smiled. "That big heart of yours has a tendency to get you in over your fat head."

"Quiet, big ears!"

"Do not let appearances deceive you," the long haired man said as the knight and wizard faded into the background. "This knight has traveled through many lands and helped many people on his journey. He has been on this journey for many years now, hunting the same prey."

"A demon of great wickedness plagued the lands of his forefathers until the day he himself drove it out," said the bright faced woman.

"And now to ensure that it doesn't cause harm elsewhere, he tracks it down wherever it may run to," said the third.

"Told you I'd find it," the knight said as the two men were being guided through the halls of the castle.

"Dumb luck," the wizard smiled. "Emphasis on dumb."

The knight did his best to ignore the snickering of the two guards that were acting as their escorts. The castle grand hall was not the most impressive he had ever seen, but it was still plenty impressive. The king and queen both had the same regal look as any other he had seen with the exception of the troubled expression on the king's face.

"Your Highness," the knight bowed. "I have come to offer my assistance. I hear you have a problem."  
"Do you even have any idea what the problem is?" the queen asked harshly.

"I do not, Your Highness," the knight said, continuing his bow. "But I don't see why that should stop me from trying to help."

The wizard made a slight gaging sound before quickly clearing his throat under the king's stare.

"There is an unwelcome guest in my kingdom," the king announced. "A demon of great wickedness is spreading its evil across my lands and is tormenting my people. Many of my knights have attempted to slay this foul creature, but all have failed. I now turn to anyone with enough courage and strength to best the beast."

"I think I am familiar with this demon, your highness," the knight said. "I shall do what I can."

"I have a guide prepared for you, Sir Knight, waiting at the castle gates," the king said. "A warrior who's bloodline has guarded mine for many generations."

"Thank you, your highness."

The knight and the wizard were eager to begin their quest and swiftly made their way back through the halls of the castle. The guards at the main entrance pushed open the grand doors and they were greeted by the warrior of whom the king had spoken. The one that would guide them to the demon's lair.

"We shall leave at once," the guide said.

"Please lead the way," the wizard bowed politely.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second," the knight said as he paused. "We're waiting for a warrior."

"And I am she," the guide said, clearly offended.

"Say that again," the knight ordered.

"I said 'I am she'."

"Yes! That part right there! The 'she' part!"

"What of it?" she glared.

"'She' implies that you are a woman. A girl, correct?" the knight asked.

"Yes. And?"

"Girls can't fight!" the knight nearly laughed. The wizard took a very large step to the side.

"Would you care to test me?" the woman asked the knight.

"I will not fight a woman," the knight said firmly as he walked passed her.

"Oh really?"

Leaning down, the woman picked up a small, smooth stone and threw it through the air. It struck the knight cleanly and painfully in the back of the head. He rubbed the sore spot as he faced her with a menacing scowl. She reached for the sword at her hip with a pleased smile on her face. The knight composed himself and put his arms down.

"I will _not_ fight a woman."

"Good decision," the wizard nodded. "I would hate to have to carry you all the way to the demon's lair afterwards."

"So where is it exactly that you are going to be guiding us?" the knight asked, trying to ignore his so called friend's comments.

"The demon is hiding in the mountains that border the next kingdom," the woman explained. "I do not know precisely where in the mountains, but of the knights that have returned with information I have a general idea. I must warn you though that the demon has a guard to prevent anyone from going to deep into its territory."

"A guard?" the wizard asked. "What kind of guard?"

"A rock ogre."

"Ridiculous," the wizard replied. "No ogre would dare to tread upon mountain soil. They are independent by nature and the mountains are home to giants who are tribal and would never suffer such an intrusion. Even ogres are not stupid enough to provoke a tribe of giants. Besides, an ogre of any kind would never just let someone get away from them. It would have chased those soldiers down."

"Believe what you wish, but I will believe the soldiers who have actually seen this monster."

"Monster or not, the demon must be stopped," the knight said. "Lead on."

The journey was not to be a short one. To travel from the castle city to the mountain border would take a full two day's journey on foot. Horses would have been preferable, but much to the knight's annoyance the wizard refused to ride any animal. He complained of something he referred to as "motion sickness". This only meant one thing to the knight and that was that he would have to deal with two days worth of goading from their female guide.

"What makes you think that a woman could not hold her own in battle?" she asked once more.

"Nothing," he replied. "Simply that they are not built for battles. They don't have the physical strength necessary to win a fight."

"You think that all you need is muscle to win a fight?" she and the wizard asked at the same time.

"Okay, first of all you and I aren't going to get into this again," the knight said to the wizard, recalling the long and tiring arguments they had in the past. "And if you want to prove otherwise, then you can prove yourself once we find this ogre of yours. As long as you stay out of my way."

"That's funny," she said. "I was going to say the same thing to you."

"When the old married couple decides to stop arguing maybe we can make camp," the wizard said. "I'd rather not face whatever that thing in the mountains is without being well rested."

"I told you already; it's an ogre."

"We'll see."

Just as the previous few nights, the respite was not a very restful for the knight. He continuously tossed and turned before his eyes landed on the woman sleeping not far from him. Something about her made him uncomfortable. Was he going to be able to rely on her in combat? Should she even be in combat in the first place? What if she ended up in danger? He would have to protect her and that would just complicate things. Never send someone who calls themselves a warrior to act as a guide. They never stick to the assigned job.

The opening that led to the mountain pass was quite narrow. Each of the three members of the mismatched party had to squeeze through one at a time. It was no wonder the kingdom was in such dire straights. There was no way more than a few people could approach at a time, allowing the demon or its minions being able to pick them off one by one.

"Think this might explain the lack of chasing?" the knight asked the wizard.

"Perhaps. But it still doesn't explain why the giants in the region haven't evicted the creature here. I still say it's not an ogre."

"Who cares what it is!" the guide yelled in frustration. "The point is that it's just through here and it has the capacity to kill us!"

"Point taken," the wizard acknowledged. "Still don't think it's an ogre."

The opening in the mountain side slowly began to open up to a wider path. Eventually the three companions were able to walk somewhat normally through the thin ravine and make their way to a much grander mountain crevasse. Rocks jutted from the ground around them like pikes standing on end in a menacing atmosphere. Almost as though they sat there waiting for something to be impaled on them.

"Homey, isn't it?" the knight asked.

"Perfect area for a rock ogre to make itself comfortable," the woman said as she gave the wizard a look.

"Not an ogre," he replied in a sing-song voice.

The ground around them began to quake and rumble violently. The small rocks and pebbles on the ground bounced as though they were dancing as the three of them took hold of the mountain walls around them. The tremors grew more violent with each passing second and the knight drew his blade in anticipation of the battle at hand. The shaking ceased as suddenly as it had begun causing each of the three to look around anxiously. The creature would appear any moment.

"Where is it?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe we should keep moving."

That was when the monster struck. A mass of rock seemed to free itself from the very side of the mountain and hurl itself at the woman and wizard who were clinging to the same wall. They leaped away in haste as the boulder shattered upon impact, showing them with shards of rock and rubble.

"Where is it?" the knight asked again. "I can't see anything!"

"It's over there!" the woman yelled as she charged towards the origin of the attack.

"No, don't!" the wizard cried out.

She lunged forward with a swing of her blade, but only cut through air and settling dust. She glanced around quickly for her prey, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd it go?" the knight asked.

"I've never seen such a fast ogre!" she exclaimed.

"I told you, it's not an--"

"Then what is it?"

Before the wizard could provide an answer another large boulder was hurled through the air. It landed near the knight, smashing into tiny bits that ricocheted off of his armor and his helmet's face plate. An ear shattering rumbling came from above and he turned just in time to see another attack falling from the mountain wall where he stood.

"Move!" the woman screamed as she charged into him. She slammed hard into him until their bodies were pressed hard against the mountain wall. The boulder shattered behind her and the knight switched their positions to shield her body with his armor.

"What the heck is going on, magic boy?" the knight screamed.

"I have an idea, but I'd rather not say until I'm sure," the wizard answered. "I think I can stop this, but I'll need time!"

"You get that side, I'll get this side," the woman said to the knight as she stood next to the wizard. "Nothing gets through!"

Between the crashing rocks and the battle cries of himself and his companion, the knight could barely make out the whispers of the wizard. He had no idea what kind of spell his compatriot was casting, but it had better work or they were all in serious trouble. The flying boulders came less frequently, but they were still taking their toll on the two warriors. Finally, they stopped all together leaving the two battered, bruised, and exhausted.

"That magic of yours works pretty fast," the woman said, turning to the wizard. She was surprised to see his head still lowered and the whispers continuing from his lips.

"I don't think he did this," the knight said, raising his sword again.

Pieces of the smashed boulders began to roll across the ground. They bumped and crashed together as they all began to converge into one space. The pile grew quickly, first to the size of a man, then double and double again. It was like starring at a giant forged completely of rock and stone.

"I don't think it's an ogre," the knight said to the woman. She swallowed hard as she gripped the hilt of her sword.

One step and the entire earth seemed to shake and stir beneath it. Another. Another. The stone behemoth hunched down and reached its massive hand out towards them. Without hesitation the knight and the woman sliced at it. It did little good. Their blades bounced off as though they were toys. Just when the hand was about to grab them, a surge of energy shot forth from the wizard behind them.

"Release!"

An immensely large circle of luminescent light appeared all around them on the ground, engulfing them in blinding brightness. Shielding their eyes the two warriors could just make out the sight of the stone giant cracking and crumbling away. Whatever had created it was being unraveled by the wizard's spell. From underneath the pile of rubble that was left, the ground split in two and opened into a deep fissure. A small form rose from the opening before it closed in on itself. The light faded, the rumbling stopped, and the three companions were left starring at a small girl with an angry scowl on her face.

"Um, hello?" the knight asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"What are you? Stupid?" the girl asked angrily. "Of course I'm not okay! I've been locked up for months with idiots like you trampling all over me because some stupid demon is on some kind of quest to really piss me off!"

"Sounds like an ogre," the woman said, "but she's awfully small."

"Not an ogre!" the wizard and the girl screamed at the same time.

"It's worse than an ogre. She's an earth spirit."

"You want me to go back to chucking rocks at you, spell caster?" the earth spirit asked. "Then I suggest you show some respect."

"How did you get trapped in there?" the knight asked. "I thought earth spirits could move freely with the earth."

"We can," the spirit replied. "As long as no one uses their demon powers to screw with our powers."

"This is perfect!" the woman grinned. "We could use the help of an earth spirit!"

"Slow down there, human," the spirit said. "I don't have any intention of helping you out. You humans don't do anything but destroy everything you get your hands on, and I'm not about to let you do that to me."

"You owe us!" the knight said. "We freed you!"

"And what makes you think that I would feel obligated to pay you in any way? It's because of humans like you that I had to leave my last home to begin with and ended up in this stupid mountain under this stupid curse. If anything I'd say that this _almost_ clears a very small portion of the debt you humans owe me."

"Enough!" the wizard yelled. "Look I'm not going to ask you to help us. I really don't care what you do now that you're free, but don't you want to get revenge on the demon that did this to you?"

"It would pass the time," the earth spirit smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, we just happen to know where that demon is. As a matter of fact, we're hunting it right now. We could take you there if you want."

"So instead of asking me to help, you're basically trying to trick me into it?" the spirit asked.

"Have I tried to hide anything?" the wizard asked. "I'm being perfectly straight forward. We want the demon gone. You want the demon punished. We all want the same thing and as the saying goes: the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I think I like that saying," the earth spirit said. "I suppose putting up with a few humans in order to put away that demon wouldn't be too bad. You've got a deal."

A/N: I ended up making this a two parter because I know how long I've made you all wait. Enjoy this while I finish the rest!


	7. The Knight and the Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 7

The Knight

and the Demon

The Divinity stood before the Council with an air of melancholy about them. Their story seemed intriguing so far, but everyone already knew how it was to end. The pain in their faces told the Council that the scene they had scene when the Divinity first addressed them was coming soon.

"Days after freeing the earth spirit the knight and his party still had not found the demon's hiding place in the mountains," the bright girl said.

"Their enemy had concealed itself well," the man followed.

"But though they could not find what they were looking for, they had found something else along the way," finished the other woman.

In the darkness, the four companions sat around a fire as they prepared for what looked to be a sleepless night. As the other three ate, the earth spirit sat irritably off to the side and grumbled her frustrations.

"I can't believe you still haven't found that stupid demon."

"You keep saying that, but you haven't been much help either," the knight said. "I thought you spirits could see things we couldn't."

"It's not her fault," the wizard said. "She can only see what's connected to the earth. If the demon is powerful enough to trap an earth spirit in the first place then it's not surprising it can hide from one too."

"Thank you," the earth spirit said. "At least one of you isn't entirely stupid."

"He's not really stupid," the wizard explained. "He's just been hit in the head a few too many times without his helmet on."

The earth spirit actually chuckled a little at that. The knight just sighed and moved away from the wizard with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why do you travel with such an idiot?" the earth spirit asked the wizard

"He's actually pretty smart when he stops and thinks," the wizard replied. "His heart just has a tendency to get in the way."

"You didn't answer my question."

"He needs me." The earth spirit gave a confused look. "He's got some bad history. Something horrible happened to someone he cared about and he just can't let go of it. It kind of keeps him from connecting with people the way he really should. He says he travels around as a free knight to help everyone he can, but it's really a way for him to not move on."

"You humans are so weird," the earth spirit said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just when I think I understand your kind, you act differently."

"Well that's the problem right there," the wizard smiled.

"What?"

"You can't understand humans by looking at all of us at once. We're all different. Individuals. We are all unique. Aren't you earth spirits the same way?"

"Not in the slightest. We are all constant. We protect our earth and understand one another. We are all the same."

"That has to make for some boring conversation," the wizard commented.

"We don't converse like this," the earth spirit explained. "Like I said, we simply understand one another. There is nothing to gain from conversation that we aren't already aware of."

"Must be really strange for you to have to try to understand us then."

"Very strange," the earth spirit nodded. Then she smiled. "But also very interesting."

At the other end of the camp, far enough away to be able to ignore most of his traveling companions' discussion, the knight sat in irritated thought. They should have come across some sign of the demon by now. He was so close that he could feel it.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" the warrior of the kingdom asked. She joined him on the cold, hard ground of the mountain.

"Maybe later when I'm tired," the knight answered.

"You need sleep," she told him. "Nothing good will come of you staying awake all night again."

"And how do you know that I haven't slept?"

"You're not as quiet as you think you are," she smiled.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," he said.

"You didn't."

The two sat in an awkward silence. There were not even any insects or birds to interrupt the sounds of their breathing. The wizard and earth spirit seemed to be getting along just fine in their conversation, though they were now too quite to hear.

"Thank you, by the way," the knight suddenly said, "and I apologize for having doubted your skills."

"It's good to know that if I ever save you from danger that I'll eventually be thanked," the woman replied with a laugh. "And it only took you a little more than twelve days."

The knight laughed with her. For a moment he was no longer thinking of his demon quarry.

"You weren't so bad yourself. Where did you learn to fight?" she asked.

"From my father," the knight said. "Truth be told he didn't teach me much more than the basics, but I managed to pick up a few things here and there. All the better to end this coming fight quickly."

"Why are you so driven to fight this creature? You told my king that you thought you had encountered it before."

"It stole something of mine."

"Stole something? What could it have stolen that would push you to hunt it so far?" she asked curiously.

"Everything." The warrior sat herself more upright upon hearing the knight's answer. "My brothers. My neighbors. My village. The demon attacked in the dead of the night. It's first kill was my fiancé. In my own home."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the warrior said. "I understand your desire for revenge, but such a feeling is a poison. Don't let it consume you. If your life is consumed by your need for vengeance, what will you live for after you achieve it?"

The silence fell again. The warrior did not know what to say, if anything at all, and the knight seemed to be caught up in his memories. Or possibly his fantasies of ending the demon. For a long moment there was nothing.

"What about you?" the knight asked, surprising the warrior with the sudden sound of his voice. "Family?"

"Yes. My grandfather."

"What of your parents?"

"My family has served the royal line for many generations, including my mother. When she married my father, he too served them. When I was still a young girl they both perished while quelling an uprising at the capitol prison."

"It's painful, isn't it?"

"It is," the warrior agreed. "But with time, all pain begins to fade. It is sad to admit, but it almost doesn't hurt anymore."

The look on her face was not one the knight liked to see. She appeared saddened and pained by what she had said. Her anger or amusement was much more preferable.

"Are all warriors in your kingdom as skilled as you?" the knight asked, changing the subject.

"Not all," the warrior said, her smile returning. "It has always been my family's duty to serve and protect the royal family. We have to stand taller than most. I have always been expected to rise above my peers to prove my worth."

"You say that as though you wish it weren't the case."

"Part of me does wish it were different. At times I feel as though I am no more than a glorified servant," she admitted. "Though I feel for your past, I envy your present. To be free to travel and do as you wish. To travel the world and see exotic places and peoples. You must have witnessed so many wonders!"

"I have never stopped anywhere long enough to appreciate any wonders," the knight admitted. "Though I suppose I have seen a few."

"Perhaps one day I will be able to see them as well," the warrior said. Her voice was laced with the sounds of a wish believed would never be granted.

"You could come with us," the knight offered. The woman turned to him. "Once this is over, my friend and I really have no intention of returning to inform your king one way or the other. Should we live through this we will simply continue on our way. You could join us if you like. Perhaps I could show you those wonders."

"I think I would like that," the warrior said.

Without even realizing it, over the course of their conversation the two had slowly been leaning closer together. At this moment they were a mere breath's width apart. They could feel the pulsing of their hearts as their eyes closed of their own accord.

"What a tender moment."

The interrupting voice was deep and thick. A crisp and appealing kind of voice that a person could not help but listen to. A voice that the knight would never forget for the rest of his life.

"You!"

In the middle of the camp now stood a dark figure. It was as though the creature's entire body were a black shadow save for its face which was covered by a mask. A pale, haunting mask. Dark circles surrounded the eyes and there was a deep colored paint over the mask's lips.

"Is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance, sir knight?" the stranger asked.

The knight grabbed his sword from the ground beside him and drew it in seconds. Everyone else was quickly battle ready at the reaction of their companion. The figure glanced at each of them in turn before gazing once again upon the knight.

"This night will be your last, murderer!" the knight roared.

"You never cease to entertain, fool," the creature replied with amusement in its voice. "You cannot defeat Koh!"

The knight lunged at the shadowy mass of the demon's body only to have it dodge around him. The warrior quickly took up arms and began to swing at the enemy as well. It's body seemed as though it were made of smoke with her blade seemed to pass right through it. Even the earth itself seemed unable to catch the thing as the earth spirit hurled piece after piece at it.

"Magic, wizard!" the knight yelled. "Catch it with your magic!"

"I'm trying!" the wizard replied. "Wind seems to blow right through it! It's like it's not even there!"

"What will you do now, brave knight?" Koh chuckled menacingly. "How do you strike down what can not be hit?"

"I know one part of you that can be hit, demon!"

The knight charged savagely at his opponent. Koh slipped easily around his blade just as before; like a shadow with no substance. Koh's laughter continued like an eerie echo as the knight's blade slashed through the air.

"What are you doing, little man?" Koh asked. "I am not some insect to be swatted."

"Your laughter ends here, monster!"

As the knight spoke his blade cut a path through the air and across the face of Koh's pale faced mask. The sound of steel striking whatever the vile thing was rang across the mountain valley as Koh cried out and the mask fell to the ground. The knight pointed his sword at his opponent as the dark, shadowy presence began to take a more corporeal form.

"How could you do that to me?"

It was a woman's voice. Gone was the deep, cooing voice of the demon that the knight knew and loathed. Memories of a life long gone flooded his mind as the thing in front of him slowly became a young woman with hair as black as the night sky and golden brown eyes.

"What devilry is this?" the knight growled.

"Devilry? You would call the woman you promised to marry devilry? How I have longed to see you again and you greet me with viciousness and hate."

"No. This cannot be. I would never. I saw you. I saw Koh--"

"It is over now, my love," she whispered. "I am free. You have saved me."

"But how?"

"Over these past years trapped with that demon only one thought has preserved me." The young woman's face contorted into an evil glare as as her hands rose into fists pointed in the knights direction. "Burn!"

Fire erupted from her hands with incredible speed. The knight, too distracted by the face he was seeing, could not bring his body to move. Luckily for him the warrior he was traveling with was not so easily taken a fool. She tackled him to the ground as the flames streamed over them. The knight turned his gaze to follow the flames and found the earth spirit trying to hold them back with a wall of stone.

"You moron!" he could just barely hear it screaming at him. The wizard too was shielded by the stone, but the knight was not sure how long it would protect them.

"Coward!" he screamed. "Wearing the face of an innocent to hide from your judgment! I will still strike you down!"

"You could never raise your hand to me," the woman smiled with Koh's mocking tone.

"But I can!"

The warrior was on her feet and charging as the flames died down. As she prepared to attack she kept a close eye on Koh's hands. She knew that at any moment the fire would come again and she needed to be ready for it. Small bursts of flame were being launched at her which were easy enough to dodge, but the mere heat of the passing attacks were draining on her energy.

"Keep going!" the warrior heard from somewhere beneath her. She felt a gust of wind behind her and a low rumble in the ground and understood.

"Now die, mortal!" Koh laughed.

Before the demon could strike, the ground beside it opened up and the earth spirit leaped out. In the same instant the wizard appeared at Koh's other side and they each grabbed an arm and held them tightly extended to Koh's sides. The warrior charged forward for the killing blow only to be met with Koh's smile.

"Fool."

Koh's mouth opened wide and an enormous fireball shot forward. The warrior had no time to react. She was caught full on by the flames and was sent flying to the ground. The knight screamed out in rage as he watched the smoke rising from her body. The wizard's grip loosened only the slightest bit as he watched his friend fall and the demon wrenched its arm free. It turned it's amused smile to him as it fired upon him as well. Quickly, though not quite quick enough, the wizard summoned a gust of wind to snuff out the flames. He only succeeded in weakening the attack before it fell him. Before the demon could turn its attention upon the earth spirit, the spirit slipped back underground and reappeared next to the knight.

"We have to go!" it yelled.

"No!" the knight argued. "We kill it now!"

Before the argument could truly begin, another wall of flame was headed their way. The earth spirit surrounded them with stone, but the heat could be felt all around them.

"I can't keep this up!" it said. "We have to get the others and get out of here!"

"I will not leave that thing living!" the knight roared.

"If we don't leave now, we die. Then what will this have all been for?"

The knight could scarcely argue. Koh had somehow managed to develop new power in the last few years and they were clearly no match for it at the moment. They had to run. But all the knight could see in his mind was his burning village and the face of his fiancé as Koh took her from him. And now he was wearing that face. The rage boiled up once more when he remembered the warrior coming to his aid only to be burned for her trouble.

"Come out now or these two will receive the punishment," the Koh/woman said.

The stone around them fell as the knight and the earth spirit watched Koh drop the wizard on the ground. It held the warrior up so that the knight could watch as it smiled.

"You never learn, do you?" it asked. "First me, and now this one."

"No!"

Blue flames surged from Koh's mouth and began to engulf the warrior. The earth spirit charged as the knight cried out and Koh began to laugh. It through itself into Koh's body and a sphere of stone encompassed them both as the warrior flew through the air. The flames died almost instantly after the earth spirit had tackled Koh, but that was no protection from the rock wall of the valley. Her head crashed into it with a sickening thud.

The knight ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. Tears began to flow as the painful realization hit him.

"Dead," he whispered.

The earth sphere in which the spirit and the demon were held exploded, sending dozens of small stones flying into the knights back and sides, but he felt nothing. The spirit fell to the ground with a soft groan as Koh stood over it.

"Once again you have lost, Sir Knight," Koh laughed. The knight gently lay the warrior back down on the ground and rose to his feet. He turned to face Koh with a stone faced expression. His eyes were those of a hunter falling upon its prey. "Not running away this time?"

The knight held his blade in front of him, gripping it tightly as he closed his eyes.

"We have traveled together for a long time, my friend," the knight said solemnly. "We have seen a great many things together and righted many wrongs. We have served the people of this world and brought justice to all that we could. You have served me faithfully and I can only hope I have done the same." A tear slipped between the crack of his eyelid as he continued. "Now, for our friends who lay before us and the two women that we have lost, let us cut down one last heart of evil. Strike true, my friend. And then farewell."

"Finished saying your goodbyes, little man?" the demon asked. The knight did not respond. He did not even move. He just stood there, still as a statue. "Then die, fool!"

From both hand and it's mouth Koh's fire flew. The flames danced around and upon the knight's flesh as its force pushed him back. As powerful as the force was though, the knight refused to fall. He pushed forward against the flames, numb to the heat because of the pain in his heart. Finally, he stood erect once more as the flames continued to burn all that was around him. He pulled back his sword in a single hand and launched it through the stream of flames that connected him to the demon. As the blade impaled Koh through the chest it let out a wicked shriek. The flames slowly died away as Koh fell back and vanished in an eruption of dark smoke.

The knight's body began to fail him as he struggled to crawl back to the warrior. The wizard slowly regained consciousness and sat himself upright as he held his head. The earth spirit sputtered and coughed as it climbed back to its feet. It began to approach the knight, but the wizard grabbed its hand and shook his head. The knight took the warrior's hand in his own and laid his head down next to hers.

"I made a promise to you," he said. "I told you I would take you to see all of the wonders I have seen. I'll catch up with you soon."

The knight closed his eyes and let out one last breath before finally coming to a rest. The light around them began to fade leaving only the four companions visible as the Divinity came into view once more.

"And that is their tale," the tall, long haired one said. "The knight and the warrior fell to Koh. As the demon died the souls of those it captured were released as well, allowing them peace."

"A tale of righteousness and goodness," said the shorter one.

"One of selfless sacrifice and unfulfilled promises," said the third. "Tell us, do these actions not warrant mercy?"

The Council cheered in agreement.

"Should these two not be rewarded for what they have done and what they have given?"

Another round of cheering.

"Should we allow the knight to keep his promise to the warrior?"

The loudest wave of cheers rang out.

"Then so be it."

The lights of the world around them returned and the wizard and earth spirit stood in surprise as the Divinity approached the two fallen heroes. The three of them knelt by the warrior and knight and a bright light illuminated them. As the Divinity rose, the warrior and the knight awoke as though they had only been asleep. They looked at the Divinity and then each other. The happiness on their faces at the sight of the other being alive was as bright as the sunlight that was now peaking out over the mountains. They held each other tightly before returning their attention to the Divinity.

"The two of you have shown great courage and sacrifice in the face of a creature that has plagued the world since long before your days. We wish to offer you this reward: Go and live your lives as you so promised each other. You have rid us of a great evil and for that, know that the Divinity and the Council are grateful."

The Council cheered again as the knight, warrior, wizard, earth spirit, and Divinity all turned to them and bowed.

* - * - * - * - *

"Let's hear it for our amazing actors!" Airis cried. "Our brave knight, Sokka! Suki, the warrior! Aang, the wizard! Toph, the earth spirit!" With each introduction came another wave of applause. "Let's not forget our king and queen, Ethan and Mai!" The two of them walked onto stage and gave their bows before they turned towards the others and began to clap as well.

"Big round of applause for our demon!" Sokka said. "Give a bow, Azula!"

"How about out Divinity?" Ethan called out. "Airis, Ty Lee, and Dwight!"

"Most importantly, we'd like to thank our 'Council', you guys!"

The actors on stage turned towards their young audience and clapped and cheered as they all began cheering back.

"I told you guys this would be fun," Airis said.

"I knew it would be fun when you told me I would get to kill Sokka," Azula smiled.

"Same here," Suki grinned.

"Maybe we could get together and do this again next year," Aang said. "This was totally awesome!"

A/N: I'm back! Be sure to check my profile for new updates!


	8. Thick Headed

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Thick Headed

The sun was already well past risen by the time Azula managed to work her way down the stairs. After all of the craziness the previous night from the after party of the play she had expected to see everyone else lounging around and taking it easy. With the exception of Ty Lee bouncing up and down to some music while she made a sandwich, the house seemed empty.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Ty Lee beamed. "Or is it good afternoon now?"

"Where is everyone?" Azula asked as she took Ty Lee's sandwich and began to eat.

"Sokka and Suki went out to lunch, Toph and Aang just kind of disappeared, and Ethan and Airis went home a little after you decided to call it a night," Ty Lee rattled off as she started making another sandwich.

"What about the cowboy?" Azula asked between bites.

"I'm not sure," her friend answered thoughtfully. "He's usually up really early, but his door's shut. Didn't answer when I knocked so maybe he went out somewhere. That would mean we have the whole place to ourselves!"

"And why is that so exciting?"

"We can have some fun!" Ty Lee took Azula's hand and pulled her towards the living room. Once they were there she turned up the stereo, and now unafraid of disturbing anyone she turned up the volume. "Come on, Azula! Dance with me!"

Azula just stood there and stared as Ty Lee bounced around the room to the upbeat music that was playing. She had never really had any kind of interest in this sort of thing before so she did not know how to respond. She did not recognize the music and she sure did not know how to dance the way Ty Lee was. As a matter of fact it did not seem to have any kind of pattern to it at all except for the fact that she never stopped moving. It was just a jumble of random motions. Could that really be called dancing?

"You just have to let loose and enjoy the music!" Ty Lee said, clearly seeing the doubt on Azula's face.

"That's not dancing."

"I don't care!" Ty Lee smiled brighter than ever. "It's fun!"

Azula just shook her head as the song finished and a new melody began to play.

"Oh oh oh! I love this song!" Ty Lee shouted.

Azula had to admit that the guitar intro was pretty catchy. Ty Lee's excitement only increased when the female vocalist began to sing. Ty Lee of course joined in.

_Come on it's me you're talkin' to_

_There's something goin' on inside of you_

_Don't have to say it, but I wish you would_

_Cause it would be much easier_

It was mildly amusing the way Ty Lee starting pointing at Azula and began to slowly walk around her. Once she was in front of Azula again, Ty Lee placed both hands on her friend's shoulders and put on a look of pout-y concern.

_ You always hide behind yourself_

_You walk a lonely road with no ones help_

_I hate to break the news,_

_You're headed for a fall_

That was when she took Azula by both hands and proceeded to jump around again.

_ And if I have to jump,_

_Then I'll jump_

_And I won't look down_

_You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout_

_I'll push and pull until your walls come down_

_And you understand I'm gonna be around_

_I'm stickin' with you_

_I'm stickin' with you!_

The song was so Ty Lee. Peppy, upbeat, and ridiculously affectionate. It suited her though and Azula could not help but start smiling as Ty Lee kept singing and trying to get her to dance. It only became funnier when Ty Lee found the cowboy's large brimmed hat laying on the couch and she put it on.

_Even if you try and shut me out,_

_I'm stayin' here cause that's what love's about_

_I might let you down, but I won't let you go_

_ So lean in to me, I want to know_

_Everything about the fear you hold inside_

_Cause you and I are better than just one_

It was so annoyingly catchy that Azula even started to bounce around with Ty Lee now. This was so out of the ordinary for her, but she found it more fun than she would have believed. She still held onto one of Ty Lee's hands as they danced more and Ty Lee sang louder.

_ So if I have to jump_

_Then I'll jump_

_And I won't look down_

_You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout_

_I'll push and pull until your walls come down_

_And you understand I'm gonna be around_

_I'm stickin' with . . ._

Ty Lee stopped bouncing for just a few moments as she moved the hat from her head to Azula's and grabbing onto Azula's other hand.

_If that's what it means to love you_

_If that's what it means to have your back_

_If that's what it takes to show you_

_Then I'm in, I'm in_

The music slowed and quieted as Ty Lee gently pushed away from Azula. Not expecting this, Azula stumbled back with a laugh and felt herself fall into something. Or rather someone. She turned around and looked up at Dwight who had a surprised smile on his face. Azula could feel the embarrassment creeping into her from having been caught acting so childishly. Then she realized he had no shirt on and was embarrassed for a whole other reason.

_If I have to jump_

_Then I'll jump_

_And I won't look down_

_You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout_

_I'll push and pull until your walls come down_

_And you understand I'm gonna be around_

Before Dwight could get any of those obnoxious trademark ideas or comments out, Azula pulled his hat off of her head and pushed it into his face with a smile. Now that he had seen her behaving that way there was really no point in denying it or letting him think he had any kind of affect on her so she just went back to dancing with Ty Lee.

_And if I have to jump_

_Then I'll jump_

_And I won't look down_

_You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout_

_I'll push and pull until your walls come down_

_And you understand I'm gonna be around_

_I'm stickin' with you_

_I'm stickin' with you_

_I'm stickin' with you!_

"That was _Stickin' With You_ by Addison Road!" the radio announced. "A request for one of my favorites from Dwight to Azula. Good luck, man!"

Shock was not the right word for what Azula felt then. She turned to Dwight who was smiling as though he had just set her up. She turned to Ty Lee who suddenly smiled a toothy grin before running into the kitchen without even turning the radio down. She started to head to the door.

"Oh, don't be that way," Dwight laughed as he followed after her. "Azula!"

"What?" she snapped as she turned and faced him.

"Don't get upset because I asked Ty Lee to help me out. I'm kinda sinkin' like a lead weight on my own here."

"So you thought you'd get her involved so I could be irritated by two people?"

"It was her idea," Dwight answered. "She told me you'd like that song."

"I bet she told you a whole lot of other things about me too," Azula growled as she walked out the door.

"You know what? She wanted to," Dwight admitted as he kept pace behind her. Knowing she was not going to get away from him, Azula sat down on the back porch and buried her feet in the warm sand. "She told me a couple of little things, but in all honesty I'd rather hear all that from you. I told you before that all I really want from you is to open up a little."

They sat together on that porch for a good long while in without speaking. The only sounds they could hear were those of the waves breaking, the seagulls cawing, and every once in a while Ty Lee singing with the radio. Azula tried her best not to, but almost every time she heard Ty Lee's voice and thought about dancing around like that she would smile. The sound of the sea on the beach reminded her of something else too. She thought about whether or not she should, but in the end she decided there was really nothing to lose.

"I used to have this dream," she said quietly. Dwight turned to look at her, but she could not bring herself to face him while she admitted this. "My father and I would be building something. I used to have it almost every night. Each night I got older and the thing we were building got bigger. Eventually I was in my dream as I am now and I realized the thing was a wall. It surrounded me on all sides and I saw my father standing on top of it. I asked him to pull me out, but he wouldn't respond. One night he covered the walls with a roof and flooded it." Azula started shaking a little at the memory of how real that dream had felt. It was the single most horrifying experiences she ever had. More so than any time her father had actually beaten her. Dwight's hand resting gently on her back put her mind back on track and helped to stop her shivering. "When I ran out of air to breath the wall suddenly cracked. The water carried me out into a really bright place and I was surrounded by my family and friends. My real family and friends. It was all very strange to me when I thought that these were people I could trust. These were people that would protect me. Not that I need protecting."

"Course not," Dwight smiled.

"I've never told anyone about that dream," Azula told him. "Not even Uncle."

"Thanks for telling me," Dwight said softly. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," she replied, trying not to smile at how easy it was to make fun of him.

"Was I one of those people you saw in that dream?"

Azula thought about that for a minute. She could remember quite clearly that he was not in the dream at all. She wonder slightly if that might upset him. She wondered what she would have thought if he _had_ been in the dream. Then she shook her head.

"No, you weren't."

"Oh."

He seemed a little disappointed. Then Azula faced away from him and admitted something even more mortifying than being caught dancing.

"But I don't think I would have hated it if you had been."

When Dwight did not say anything Azula felt even more embarrassed. She waited and waited, but he did not speak up. No longer being able to stand it, she chanced a glance at him and saw that he was smiling serenely out at the ocean. He looked over into her eyes and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She absolutely hated how open and vulnerable she felt with everything she had just told him. Then he placed his hand under her chin and quickly, softly kissed her lips.

"I think that's a pretty good start," he smiled.

Azula huffed and stood up, folding her arms. "You've got to stop doing that."

As she walked back into the house Dwight smiled at how cute she looked when she blushed like that. Then he noticed something laying where she had been sitting. The light of the afternoon sun was reflecting off of a lighter that Dwight could not help but notice looked very familiar. At first he thought that he must have really gotten to her if she was willing to give it back, then he thought better of it. He flipped it open only to find it was out of fluid. He laughed all the way back to the kitchen.

* - * - * - * - *

Toph had known for a long long _long_ time that her boyfriend was just a little spacey and off. He had a tendency to act childishly which was kind of obnoxious and cute at the same time; he was remarkably gullible and innocent; and he was the most touchy-feely, openly emotional straight guy she had ever met. Still, she had certain expectations of him when she said certain things. A perfect recent example was the situation they were in now.

"You know Twinkle Toes," she said as she wrapped her arms around his. "When I said I'd give you anything you asked for your birthday I really meant that you could have _anything_."

"I know!" Aang replied excitedly as he continued to lead her down the streets of town. "I'm pretty sure I know just what I want too!"

_Unbelievable!_ she thought to herself. If he were any other guy he would have known just what she was saying. Granted this was a lot less straight forward than she usually was, but he still should have picked up on what she meant! Less than a minute after her offer he had dragged her out of the house. The only guy thing that he did was not bother to point out that his birthday was not until August which was still two months away.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a place I saw a few days ago," he told her. "It's just a little bit further."

The place that Aang guided her to was nothing like what Toph would have imagined he would have gone. Ever. She could feel the people who worked there all staring over at them and heard them mumble a few things while they attended to other customers. Apparently it was not the first time Aang had been there either.

"Hey, baldy!" one of the girls behind the counter said. "Back for more browsing?"

"Not today!" Aang grinned happily.

"Seriously?" one of the guys near the back chimed in.

"Seriously!" Aang announced as he placed his arm around Toph. "My girlfriend here said I could get anything I wanted for my birthday!"

"Sweet," one of the other workers replied.

"Hold on a second," Toph said. "Are you sure about this? I mean how long have you been thinking about it?"

"Long time," Aang said matter-of-factly. "Always planned on it."

"Come on back and we'll get you started," the girl from earlier said eagerly. "It's gonna take time though."

"Not a problem," Aang said.

As it turned out, Toph did not mind waiting around. The seemingly gruff people that made up the staff were a lot more fun to hang out with than Toph had expected them to be. Especially when she started telling them stories about Aang. Embarrassing ones.

"You really set yourself on fire with homemade fireworks?" one of the attendants asked.

"No!" Aang denied. "Well yeah. But just my hair!"

"Actually it was more like he got himself blown up," Toph laughed.

"That's awesome," the counter girl laughed.

"What kind of moron lights himself on fire?"

"He's not a moron," Toph explained. "Just really really dense. Case in point, I did _not_ say that he could get anything he wanted for his birthday."

"Yes you did!" Aang argued.

"No, I didn't," Toph smirked. "What I specifically said was that I would 'give you anything you ask for'."

The two men who were sitting by Aang suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at him in disbelief. Even the counter girl was surprised.

"What?" Aang asked innocently.

"Hey guys," Toph said feeling quite amused.

"Yes?" the two of them asked in unison. The counter girl was trying not to laugh.

"If your girlfriend said she would give you anything you asked for, what would be the very first thing that popped into your heads?"

"Sex," they answered at the same time.

Toph and the counter girl both started to laugh as Aang started blushing.

"Wait wait wait," Aang stammered. "Are you saying you'd have said yes?"

"I was expecting you to ask for it, Twinkle Toes!" Toph replied still smiling.

"So you'd have actually given me absolutely anything that I asked for?"

"Duh! That was the whole point of the offer!"

"So then if I had asked you to marry me then you would have said yes?"

Now it was Toph who was the one blushing. Suddenly the tables had been turned and everyone was watching her reaction. She could feel the heat in her face, but ignored it as she crossed her arms.

"Too late now," she said, trying to keep herself composed. She was not about to let Aang get the best of her with this little joke. "You already picked something."

"Can't I have two presents this year?"

Something horrible dawned on her. Judging by the sound of his voice and the rate of his heart, one thing was perfectly clear.

_Holy crap! He's serious!_

"I thought that proposals were supposed to be done in some kind of mushy, lovey-dovey way. You didn't even say anything romantic."

"Okay, then let me try this." Aang cleared his throat and spoke more softly. "Toph, insert something romantic here, will you marry me."

She tried.

With all she could possibly muster, she tried.

She failed.

Laughter burst out of her and she could not stop. She just laughed along with everyone else until she could feel the soreness in her sides and the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you serious, Twinkle Toes?" she managed to get out between breaths. "No way am I saying yes to that! Not on your life!"

"Well then, I'll just have to come up with something better," Aang smiled. "Mark my words though, I'll get you to say you'll marry me."

There it was again. He was totally serious. But still, there was no way she was going to say yes. Not after what he just pulled on her. She was still laughing.

"You know, everyone at the house is gonna be pretty surprised," Toph said, referring to Aang's choice of gift.

"True," Aang agreed. "But that's nothing compared to how surprised everyone back home is going to be!"

A/N: If you wanna know what Aang got for his birthday, you'll have to wait and find out in the next story: Life Changes. I wonder how many of you already figured it out . . ?


	9. Thank You

THANK YOU ALL

for putting up with my incredible lack of reliability these last few months. I can't say when I'll be back on schedule but I'd like to get myself caught up by Christmas time. I'd really just like to thank everyone who takes time out of their days to read these works of mine and a special thanks to all of you who review it. I know it's kind of a bother, but it really helps keep me motivated to keep writing. An author (or rather a wannabe author) is nothing without an audience who enjoys what is written.


End file.
